Light and Dark
by kanzensaimin
Summary: Have you ever been to a new school, and no matter what you do, nothing good happens? Yaoi, GrimmjowxUlquiorra 14th chapter on rated M and i do not own the picture
1. A New Life

**This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. I recently started reading Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stories so that's what I'm writing about.**

**Chapter 1 A New Life**

High school is supposed to be fun right? Wrong. If you just moved to a new town a week before going to a new school you'd think it'd suck to. But not my mom.

"You'll make lots of friends on your first day, Ulquiorra. You're smart, good at puzzles and very handsome."

The handsomeness she was referring to was the teal streaks on my face. All she cared about was looks.

"It would help to if you smiled a bit too"

Again with smiling. I don't like to smile. I never look right when I do.

"I need to go mom. Don't want to be late." I muttered the last part of the sentence, knowing what would come next.

"You don't need to be on time all the time. You can be five-ten minutes late."

At my last school I was called the teachers pet since I was always the first in the class room and had the best grades. Infact, that's kind of why we moved. She didn't like how I didn't have any friends, so this is kind of like a way for me to start over.

"Goodbye." I left before she could say anything else. To be honest, I was surprised that she was even there when I woke up. She and dad both work usually from five to ten. I think there some kind of scientist; I really don't have time to ask them.

God, it's hot out. It's a ten minute walk from my house to the school but this heat made it miserable. First of all this uniform weighs about five pounds, then I have a tie and a vest over them, and second the school colors are dark blue and mustard yellow. I look like a walking trout.

Yada yada yada, ten minutes later I appear in front of my new personal hell hot, tired, and irritated. What a great way to start the day.

Again, like I said, I'm new here and I didn't get a schedule last year, so I headed to the office to pick it up.

I'm glad I didn't take mom's advice to be five minutes late. No one was here yet and that meant I was free from being stared at for a little longer.

As soon as I walked in the main office, an obnoxious high voice called "Hello there. Need help?"

I was kind of shocked to see it was a guy there and he was young but had silver hair. With the creepiest face I've ever seen. Looked kind of snakie.

"Yeah, I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Ah. Yes, yes. Let me see… I put it rrriiiggghhhttt here. Here it is." And he handed me a crumpled piece of yellow paper.

He really was snake-like. I turned and walked out real quick, making a mental note to try and never go back in there unless it was life and death.

Maybe I moved a little too quickly. As soon as I left the office, I turned to take one last look at the snake and bumped into something really, really hard.

Oof! Like hitting a rock. A scolding rock with blue hair.

"What do you think you're doing? Scum." Wow, can he make a face that only a mother could love. If she does love him.

"Walking."

"So you decided to walk in to me, huh?"

Is he really this stupid or is he mentally challenged some how? To make it even better the waiting area was now full and becoming fuller by the minute.

"If I wanted to walk into something I would have picked a brick wall over you. Then it would have been quick and I wouldn't be here answering your stupid questions."

He turned slightly red at that as people started to laugh. Guess he was just stupid.

"Wow, he knew you for, like, twenty seconds, and he already has you figured out Grimmjow." A really tall kid with another snakish face yelled from behind him. Wonder if he's related to the guy in the office.

From a simple comment like that it caused him to yell. "SHUT UP, NNOITORA, LIKE YOUR ANY SMARTER!"

Yup, he's stupid. This conversation was boring, so I turned and started walking away.

"Where do you think your going? Running away from a fight?"

"What fight? Besides, I wasted enough time talking to garbage." Shoot. Calling people garbage was another thing that made me unpopular at my old school. Mom had made me promise not to say that word again. Old habits die hard, I guess.

Next thing I knew there was a hand gripping hard at my shirt pulling me really close into a really scary face. Everyone had gone quiet. Guess they weren't stupid enough not to sense bloodlust.

"What did you just say?" he said it really quiet but it didn't hide the threat hidden between the words.

RIIINNNGGG!

"Get to class, everyone. Come on, the bell rang. Grimmjow, that means you too."

"Yes, principle Aizen." Then he leaned into my ear and whispered so only I could hear. "You. Are. Dead."

I really wish I hadn't had that little confrontation with what's-his-face. Not only do I now look like a fool trying to find my homeroom, but now the whole school knew me as the kid that called the rock garbage.

Well actually finding my homeroom was a lie. It was right down the hall so I had first pick for a seat still. So I picked the one in the far corner; hopefully no one would notice me and I'd just slip through high school unnoticed.

Well, that was the plan, but now, due to today accident, I will never be free from people's stares.

"Hey, that's the guy…"

"…Look at him, he paints his nails."

"Take on Grimmjow? No way, he'd get killed"

Garbage talking trash about others isn't that great. All day that's all I heard from everyone in my class. So what if I paint my nails black? I can do it if I want to, and no offence, but I probably could take on that rock in a fight.

Math, Science, Social Studies and Language arts went by quick and easy except for the whispers that kept following me. Oh, and did I mention that the rock Grimmjow was also in my class?

"Hey, newb, how's your day going? Good?" Grimmjow mocked as he slapped the text books in my hand to the ground.

As he passed by laughing, I glared at him so hard that he stopped.

RIIINNNNGGG!

Finally, lunch time. I wasn't hungry, but it was a chance to get away from everyone. So while everyone headed to the cafeteria, I went up to the roof. To be honest, I though it would be locked, but it opened with ease.

There wasn't anything special up there, but it was quiet and away from Grimmjow. To be honest, it was the best forty five minutes of my day so far. Especially after my next period: Art.

We weren't supposed to touch any of the art supplies, but somehow I still managed to get red paint in my hair. When I looked around to see what happened, through sticky red I saw blue and a huge grin.

"What happened, newb? Had an accident?"

I spent the rest of that period scudding my head and clothes. Occasionally Grimmjow would look over at me trying to get cleaned and laugh so loud that people in the halls looked in to see what happened, making it even more embarrassing.

I had gym next and I was determined to get him back.

After the teacher explained everything, there was fifteen minutes left in class.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to spend the last few minutes of class playing dodge ball. This half of the room is on one team, this half is on the other."

Like I said, I was going to get Grimmjow back for the hair paint, and I couldn't think of a better way than with dodge ball.

I may not have been widely liked at my previous school, but I was good at almost every sport we did, so I was always picked first, and dodge ball was one of my specialties.

When Grimmjow saw that I wasn't on his team, you would have though Christmas came early. He had on a huge grin and was laughing with his friends as they did an impression of him hitting someone really hard with a ball and them falling over in pain.

Guess that was supposed to be me.

Now that I looked at him with his friends, they all seemed out of place. One had pink hair and glasses that made him resemble a girl; the one with brown hair looked like he was sleeping standing up; there was snake 2 ,that Nnoitora Grimmjow yelled at earlier; and a blond boy with a eye patch.

When the whistle blew they all moved fairly quickly to get all the balls.

It became quickly apparent that my team wasn't the most athletic. Most of them couldn't throw or would try to catch the balls and just get hit in the head.

To be honest, I just stayed in the back while all the rest of my team got knocked out. Grimmjow's gang didn't even seem to notice me when they were randomly tossing balls around. Occasionally a ball did come after me, but I would just step out of the way, not even needing to take my hands out of my pockets.

When it was down to me and one other boy, I finally picked up a ball. I wanted to just go against Grimmjow and the other four were in my way. Luckily my team had managed to get everyone else out so I didn't have much to do.

I aimed for snakie first since he creeped me out and he was aiming at the boy. Right after he threw and got the boy out and his team started to cheer. I threw my ball at him. I say throw, but I really mean chucked it at him, since it went fast and hard right into his shoulder.

Everyone was quiet, which now seem to be a natural thing whenever I did anything.

"Nnoitora, you're out. Go sit down," Our gym teacher called since he seem to be shocked in place. Guess they don't get out that often.

"Get him for me Tesla." Nnoitora yell as he stalked off the court. The one-eyed kid must be Tesla since he nodded at Nnoitora's retreating back.

It was still four against one. Since I wanted to keep Grimmjow in, I would just have to avoid his throws.

All at once, I had three balls coming right at my head. I knew how they were going to play as soon as I saw that one kid didn't throw.

Right when the balls were about to make contact with my skull, I spread my legs apart and just dropped so that I was about two feet shorter and about three feet off the floor.

I swung my right hand out of my pocket and proceeded to stop the fourth ball by clutching my fingers tightly around it.

"Stark your out," The teacher called again. This time the brown haired sleeping boy walked off.

All that was in my way now was Tesla and pinky.

This time, Grimmjow threw a high ball. It was to just be a distraction, but I still threw the ball I was holding at it just to be safe; I successfully knocked it away.

I returned my gaze to them in time to see two balls coming at me in two different directions. I grabbed the first one that reached me and bunted away the second.

This time the silent was broken by a few cheers from my team and the teacher had to yell a bit to be heard.

"Szayel, your out." And the guy with pink hair stomped off.

Now it was just Grimmjow and Tesla.

Tesla threw his ball right at me, no tricks. They must have been getting desperate with all of them getting out.

I caught it with ease to even louder cheers, and in one continuing movement, I returned it as hard as I could, putting all the pain and humiliation I had suffered all day into it as it hit Grimmjow in the middle of his chest, knocking him onto his butt.

Even his own team cheered for me. Guess they've all been hit by his gang and I had gotten him back for all of them.

Nnoitora stormed over to Tesla and started yelling at him for getting out.

"Really, just toss it at him! He won't catch it! He may have dodged three balls, but he won't be able to get on! Are you an idiot, Tesla?"

"Sorry, Nnoitora. I was just trying to help."

"Well help right next time!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!?" Grimmjow roared as he got off his butt.

No one seemed to care that he or his gang was furious. They were all laughing and cheering.

But still no one came near me. Guess I repel people no matter what I do.

The five of them had stopped talking and were now just glaring strait at me.

I was in for now.

I had embarrassed them and they were now out to get me. I better make sure they don't follow me back home or I'll be in real trouble.

RIIIINNNNNGGG!

As soon as I heard that bell, I was out of that gym. Yeah, that's kind of wimpy of me after I said I could probably take on Grimmjow, but I probably couldn't take on him and his gang.

What took ten minutes to walk this morning took only five, with me speed walking. (Even with me looking over my shoulder every three seconds.)

When I arrived at my house, I was soaked in sweat and just plan-out tired. I usually don't move quicker then a walk.

I dropped my backpack on the bench in the foyer along with my sweated-through, ugly, yellow vest and blue tie.

Soda. Yeah, I know, soda's not good for you when you're thirsty. But it's all I drink. Water has no taste, so I'm not really fond of it.

I had already gotten out the glass when I noticed a wrapped package on the counter. I pored myself some root beer and sat down at the bar.

Happy first day! Hope you made lots of friends! This is to help save the trees. My mom had written on the card.

Yeah, I made lots of friends. If the new meaning for friends is enemies. But what does 'save trees' mean?

I reached over and picked up the bundle.

Wow, its heavy.

I pulled off the red wrapping paper, another reminder of how bad today was, and found a teal laptop.

Really, mom a teal laptop? You couldn't have picked another color?

Well, it's better then red. But this would explain why she told me not to buy notebooks this year.

Like I'm really going to bring something this expensive around Grimmjow. He'd drop it in the toilet.

It was nice, though, and I didn't have anything else to write on in school, so I really had no choice. Guess I'll just have to be careful.

For dinner I heated up some ramen and had more soda. I sat in the living room like I usually do and watched some show where they had that actor, Ichigo, running around with a sword, fighting these people called 'soul reapers.'

I'm not a fan of the show, but nothing else was on.

Eventually, I got a shower and went to bed. Then, about half-an-hour later, I heard the front door open and was greeted by my parent's voice.

"Ulquiorra, are you still up?"

"Of course he's not up. He's probably tired from school."

I closed my eyes and rolled over. I've gotten used to not seeing them that often, so it didn't really matter whether they were there or not.

As I laid there, all the things that happened today came rushing back to me.

Dodge ball, snake faces, red paint, laughter, awkward silences, and of course…..

"Grimmjow."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Once my beta finishes checking my next chapter I'll post it. But so you know it will become more yaoi like as time goes on so all you yaoi fans out there hang on for a bit. **


	2. Coffee? Eggs? No Thanks!

**So this is chapter two! I have to say thanks to all the people that read the first chapter I was so happy when I say how many people read it!**

**Chapter 2: Coffee? Eggs? No thanks**

**The next day, a car horn woke me up. Half an hour after I should have gotten up.**

"**Shoot!" The blankets were wrapped around me so badly that when I jumped out of bed I slipped and fell to the floor.**

"**Ouch! Stupid blankets!" I commented with a slight growl.**

**By skipping breakfast I managed to get out the door in ten minutes. But I only had four minutes till first bell.**

**It was another hot day and now I had to run to get to school on time. 'I know I had set my alarm, so why didn't it go off this morning?' I thought as a way to distract myself from the heat. 'Did mom turn it off as a way for me to get to school late?'**

**Well, it didn't matter, I managed to get in the front door right as the bell rang.**

**Another day, another chance for Grimmjow to humiliate me. This time it was with something a little hotter.**

**I had barely breathed a sigh of relief when Grimmjow called.**

"**Sleep well, newb? You look like you could use something to wake up. Here, you can have the rest."**

**And he proceeded to pour hot coffee on my head.**

**Well, it used to be hot; now it was just mildly warm. But it still felt disgusting as it trickled down my back and soaked my clothes. **

"**Thanks, you piece of garbage." He may not have heard me that time, since he and his gang just walked off, grinning and laughing. **

"**Ulquiorra, why are you late and what happened to you?" My teacher, Tosen, asked as I hurried into the room five minutes later. I had been in the bathroom trying to dry the coffee of my clothes.**

"**I had to get a stain out. Coffee spilled on me."**

**He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he knew it wasn't an accident.**

"**I'll let it go this time, but be more care full."**

**When he turned around to write announcements on the board, Tesla, who sat to my right, leaned over and asked,**

"**So will you be more careful?"**

**I was at a different angle then earlier and now I saw that Tesla had a fresh bruise on his cheek.**

"**You're the one who needs to be careful, hanging around with them all the time." I put a bit of emphasis on "you're" and "them." This made him turn away, a bit embarrassed and red in the face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him touch where he was hit. **

**Maybe he wasn't as bad as the others, but by hanging around with them, it gave him a bad reputation. It also put him on my People To Stay Away From list.**

**Again, the best part of my day was lunch. Luckily, the door was left opened again. They must not check it, or they just don't care that much about wither or not a kid jumps off.**

**With my vest and tie on, it was too hot. So I ripped them off. Well, I wish I could have ripped them, because they were sticky, stained, and smelled of coffee. The bright yellow didn't help either. **

**I undid a few of buttons on the top of my shirt and lay back in the sun.**

**It was nice to just stop and do nothing. Not listen to teacher, worry about Grimmjow and his gang, or even life itself. Just let myself be absorbed by the heat. **

**It was like that for a few more minutes, just me and nothing else in the world. Till the bell ruined it.**

**I got redressed and made the walk back down into my own personal Hell.**

**In art class, I went to the other room side of the room and made sure Grimmjow was in front of me at all times. **

**The only problem was keeping the other four in my sight, too. **

**In one hour I was pinched, tripped, squished, and almost drawled on. Twice. I caught Nnoitora and Tesla right before they drew a big pink simile face on my back. I know they were going to draw that, since Nnoitora always has this creepy smile on his face and that's what all his note books have drawn on them.**

**Plus, I doubt that any of this was Tesla's idea. He seemed like the type of person that just went with stuff.**

**Thank god for gym. Due to yesterday's game, I wasn't bothered once by anyone.**

**Tug-of-war is such a weird game. I mean, who really had the time to think up something as stupid as pulling a rope back and forth? We were split up by our teacher again, and this time Grimmjow stood as far away from me as he could so he'd be on the other team.**

**It's Tug-of-War, am I the only one that realizes this? Everyone is yelling to their friends on the other team, saying how they're "going down" and "hope they like to be dragged." In my opinion, this isn't a sport; it's based on muscle, not plans or tact. **

**No one was in the back, so I headed that way. Plus, being back there, I wouldn't need to see Grimmjow's scowl. **

**The whistle blew. **

**Again, it's TUG-OF-WAR. I had my hands so they were barley even touching the rope. One, I didn't want a rope burn, and two, there were twelve other people on this team. They didn't need my help.**

**Well, I was wrong. The other team won because the guy in the front of our side tripped, causing all the girls to let go so they wouldn't get dragged a little and mess up their hair.**

**The other team cheered like they had actually won something important. They had the rock and his followers who had rocks for brains on their team. That's like pulling two tons of rocks.**

**The last bell was the highlight of my day. After a full hour of pulling on a rope, it finally rang, ending our first week of school, which, to me, seemed like the whole year had taken place in only two days.**

**I was also grateful that I could now take off my vest.**

**During gym, the smell had become more potent, to the point that I was feeling light-headed from coffee fumes. As I was taking off the smelly yellow rag, I had the though to also take my tie off, which also had a faint smell.**

**It was almost instant relief when I put them into my bag. Some other people had stuck around to also put their clothes in bags, but I noticed that some girls who had stuck around were giggling and glancing my way.**

"**Stupid girls," I slightly mumbled. There always laughing or gossiping about others. I can only imagine what they were saying about me since the last few days hadn't gone as I had hoped they would. **

**No sign of Grimmjow when I walked out the front doors, so I didn't bother looking over my shoulder constantly.**

**On my way to and from school, I had noticed a convenient store off my route, so I decided I might as well have something other then noodles tonight.**

**It was a small place but they had a lot of different food. I just settled for dumplings, though. I don't really like that many kinds of food besides noodles, I only eat dumplings and rice balls.**

**After leaving the store, I had the strange feeling of being followed. Don't know why. No one had followed me from school and the garbage had already gone home when I left.**

**Nevertheless, I was grateful when I got home. I still couldn't shake that feeling of being followed.**

**Sneaking over to my window, I slightly pulled the curtains back to peek outside, but still, no one was there. **

**I changed into something less stained, heated up the dumplings, and pored myself some soda.**

'**You're being stupid. Even if you were being followed, you could deal with anyone that bothered you,' I reassured myself. **

**It was almost funny how easily I could calm myself down. There could be a fire and any normal person would run for their life, but me, I would probably just walk out saying that I would get out of there anyways.**

**For being store-bought, those dumplings were really good. I'd have to go back some time and get more.**

**Around five o' clock, I head laughter that made my stomach drop. That was Grimmjows laugher, followed shortly by others.**

**Creeping over to the window, I saw the whole gang right outside my house. It wasn't like they just happened to be passing by. They were standing right there, looking at my house and laughing.**

"**Hey, newb," Grimmjow called "Thanks for showing us where you lived."**

**I turned my back on the window and slide down the wall until I sat on the floor. So I was being followed home. How did I not see them?**

**Dread was rising up inside me now. No one has ever made me felt this way, no adult, no teacher, not even other kids at my old school. But Grimmjow did. Why did Grimmjow make me feel so uneasy? **

**I sat like that for so long that I lost tract of time. The laughter had long since disappeared, but I still couldn't make myself get up.**

**A knock at the door finally did it. I got up slowly and went to the front door.**

**I don't usually use the peep hole, but this was a strange time to have a visitor, especially right after being visited by some garbage.**

**It was Tesla.**

"**What do you want?" I asked through the door. I wasn't sure if the others were still there, so I might as well play it safe.**

"**I want to apologize." **

"**Why? For laughing at my house?" **

"**You haven't come out to see what they were laughing at?" He asked, looking a bit confused.**

**More dread. **

**He looked puzzled, and I really wanted to see what they had done, so I opened the door.**

**My house is brick with white wood window frames, but now, looking up at it, I see more white and yellow instead of red.**

**My house had been TP'd and egged without me even hearing it happen. **

"**Stark saw you walk by his house earlier and called use over. We caught up to you when you left the store."**

**So I had been followed.**

"**How am I going to get this cleaned up?" I asked hopelessly. The last thing I wanted was for mom to see was this. The first thing she'd do was call the school, and the teachers probably know that Grimmjow and his gang have been bothering me. She'd call all their parents, and then I'd just get it even worst. **

**My question had been rhetorical, but Tesla answered, "I'll help you clean up."**

**Was he trying to make amends for what they did? If he was, I didn't want it.**

"**I don't your help," I said flatly. **

"**No, it's alright. I should have tried harder to get them to stop. So now I need to help clean it up." He said smiling.**

**I really wanted to hit him. Is he really standing there telling me that he had no part in defiling my house?**

"**Where's the hose?" He asked as he walked to the side of the house.**

"**Hey, I said I didn't need your help!" I yelled at his back. But he kept walking away, in search of the hose.**

"**Hey!" I called. This time I went after him. He had found the hose and was turning the water on.**

"**Stop that. I said I don't need your help." **

"**I know, but I'm going to give it whether you want it or not," He said with a blank face.**

**I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but from what he just said, I doubt that no matter what I say or do will change his mind.**

"**We need to at least get the toilet paper off the house before we start spraying it," I said defiantly.**

**Telsa smiled. "Guess you're right. It would be hard to pull off wet paper." And he turned off the hose.**

**I noticed I've been using well at the beginning of sentences so I'll try not to use it as much.**


	3. Defilement

**I'm sooooo sorry I posted the wrong chapter there was a problem when I tried to post ch3 and it must of just reposted ch1 instead! ;;**

**Hurrah for Fun Dip! It's what powers the mind and this story.**

**Chapter 3: Defilement**

**We spent the next hour pulling roll after roll of toilet paper off my house. **

"**What a waste of paper product," Telsa commented as we threw the last of it in the trash can.**

**This was the first time he talked since we started cleaning**.

"**Where did you even get all of them?" I ask. Not out of curiosity, but it felt like I needed to say this. **

"**The store," He said bluntly. "Now for the eggs." And he went off to get the hose**.

**By now it had to be at least seven. Wouldn't Telsa's parents start wondering where he is?**

**I heard the hose turn on and he reappeared shortly after that.**

"**You don't need to do anything else. I can take it from here."**

"**Nah, it's alright."**

"**But won't your parents start wondering where you are?" I asked. This time out of curiosity. **

"**My curfew's ten, so they don't expect me till then." He answered nonchalantly. **

"**Oh. Alright then." What had I been hoping? That, like me, his parents couldn't care less about him? **

**I wonder what it would be like to have your family waiting for you went you got home. To have someone walk into the hallway when you get home and ask how your day was. And not just have a note occasionally waiting for you.**

"**Do you have another hose nozzle? Otherwise, we'll have to climb a tree to get the ones up there off." Telsa asked as he interrupted my thoughts. **

"**No, that's only one." Since it's my house, I felt obliged to climb the tree… even though I really didn't want to. The only tree in my front yard was a pine tree, so that means I'm going to get sticky. Great.**

**Better get it over with. I started climbing. **

**You never really notice how full a tree is until you try climbing it. I was getting hit with branch after branch as I climbed up, and instead of thinning out when I got closer to the top, it just got thicker and thicker.**

"**Alright, pass it up," I called down to Telsa when I got as close to the top as I could. But I didn't see him anywhere.**

**Did he run off to get Grimmjow so they could laugh at how sticky and miserable I was? It really wouldn't surprise me since they're always hanging around each other, but I really thought that Telsa was different then the others. **

"**Here you go," Came a voice right behind me.**

**I was so shocked that I almost fell out of the tree. I barely managed to hang on with my legs.**

"**Telsa," I said, a bit annoyed. Really I was furious like hell, but I wasn't about to lose my composure. "Why did you come up here too?"**

"**Well, I was just thinking how I was supposed to get it all the way up here, and climbing up seem to be the easiest way."**

"**How did you do it so quick though?" I asked as I fixed myself into a more decent pose.**

"**I like to rock climb, so it was pretty easy." He answered in another nonchalant way. **

**I don't get him. **

**He handed me the hose and I started spraying down the eggs.**

**There weren't that many up here so I guess they have a bad throw, luckily for me.**

**I was just finishing up when we started to hear a creaking noise. **

"**Where's that noise—?" Telsa managed to ask right before the branch beneath me ripped in two.**

**He grabbed at my hand to try and stop from falling but he was just pulled off his branch and we both ended up falling.**

**With my eyes squeezed tight, I was knocked back and forth between branches as I fell. I could hear Telsa trying to stop from falling a foot to my right. On the way down, the tree** **branches seemed less close together than earlier, but somehow I still managed to hit every one of them.**

"**Ow!" I hit the last branch in the tree and fell the rest of the way down.**

**My eyes may have been closed, but I'm pretty sure the ground in my front yard hadn't been replaced by some thing soft while I was in the tree. That was when the hose fell on me and I got soaked. **

**I should be hurting right now, especially since I landed on my stomach. But instead I was actually comfortable and the ground was warm, besides from being soaked in cold water. **

**Guess I was in so much pain that it felt like nothing. Kind of like a numbing effect.**

**I was kind of afraid to open my eyes but I had to see shat damage I was in.**

**It took a few seconds, but I managed to convince myself to open my eyes; like I said, I don't need much convincing.**

**My light green eyes were meet with a pair of brownish grey ones.**

**I was on top of Telsa. **

**It wasn't like on top of him like in wrestling or grappling. I was laying legs spread, hands over his head, face not even two inches from him, type of on top of him. Plus we were both soaked in really cold water. **

"**You alright?" he asked quite calmly. **

**He had to be faking that kind of calmness. 'If I had a boy laying on me in this position I would have pushed him off and ……'**

'**OH SHIT!' I was still laying on him.**

**I jumped off him quicker than I fell out of the tree.**

"**Sorry," I said, really meaning it. This was just too embarrassing. This whole week was nothing more than one embarrassment after another, and this, this was just the icing on the cake.**

**I know he didn't intend to have me end up in that position. He probably would have ended up in any other way if he had the choice.**

"**It's alright." He smiled as he sat up.**

**Did he get hit in the head when he fell or is this just how he usually acts?**

"**Really, I'm ok." I must have had a strange look on my face but it wasn't for his own well being.**

"**Are you really alright?" He sounded a bit concerned this time. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine, but our clothes aren't," I said, trying to change the subject. It was true though; we were both soaked and now the weather chose to cool off.**

"**They'll be fine. But at least the house is all cleaned up."**

"**Yeah. Um, you can use my dryer, if you want to." I said it a bit embarrassed. It was all due to how I landed, if it was any other way I wouldn't care.**

"**Sure, thanks." Again, it didn't faze him. **

**He followed me into the house and to the very back where my dryer is. One thing I have to say about Telsa is that he's not shy.**

**As soon as we entered the washroom he pulled of his green jean jacket and threw it in the dryer, shortly followed by his black and white skull t-shirt he was wearing and the white long sleeve shirt he had underneath. **

"**I'll get you something else to wear." I suggested as I tried to get out of there. I was never really comfortable with public changing places and this was no different.**

"**No thanks, I'll be fine. It will only be for forty five minute, right?" He said as he undid the button on his blue jeans.**

"**Do you plan on sitting around naked for an hour?" I asked, a bit concerned. I was looking away but I still heard his pants hit the ground. Like I said, not shy at all.**

"**My boxers aren't wet, so I'll just keep them on." I accidently looked at him when I walked passed to put on the dryer.**

**He had a nice build for a fifteen year old. **

"**Do you need anything?" I asked. I know I was blushing a bit, not something I do a lot, but I was just uncomfortable. He was standing there in his blue striped boxers like nothing was unusual. **

"**No need to be so weird. We're both boys, right?" He asked, nudging me in the bicep with his elbow. **

**Was that an insult? I know from behind I get confused for a girl but he was looking me full-on. Well, partly I still couldn't look at him.**

"**But after cleaning up all those eggs I could go for some food." He added as an after thought. **

"**Sure, is ramen good?" I asked, turning my back on him.**

"**Sure. Your mom won't be home soon, right?" He asked, sitting down at the bar.**

**I'll have to remember to scrub that after he leaves.**

"**No, she's…..running errands. She said she won't be back till later." I didn't know whether or not to tell the truth since he still hangs around with Grimmjow. **

**It's safer to lie.**

"**That's good." He said with a smile. "If she walked in on me, that would be a bit embarrassing."**

**So he does have some shame, I thought as I walked up the stairs to change my clothes.**

**We didn't really do any thing while his clothes were drying. He ate his ramen and I put on the TV to fill the silence. **

"**So do you have any siblings?" Telsa asked when he was done eating.**

**Why would he care if I had any?**

"**No**."

"**Me either. Its kind of cool that you don't need to share anything."**

"**I guess," I muttered, turning back at the TV. To be honest, I wouldn't mind a sibling, younger or older. Just to have someone in the house with me would be nice.**

**Well, someone that was fully clothed. **

**The dryer buzzed and Telsa walked back to retrieve his clothes. Good thing, too, because I was really uncomfortable right now**.

**Telsa came back, but instead of being in his clothes he came back carrying them. I take it back, he really has no shame.**

"**So will you be alright with your parents not being here? What if Grimmjow comes back?" he asked, pulling his pants back on.**

**I could feel myself starting to blush and I looked away.**

"**They'll be home soon, and if Grimmjow bothers me, well, he wont that big of a problem." Another lie. Well, the first part, anyway. Who knows when my so-called parents would get home.**

"**Ok… well… I'll be off then."**

**I walked to the door with him so I could lock it after he left. Not as a friendly gesture, just in case anyone unpleasant was lurking around outside.**

"**Thanks again for letting me use your dryer."**

"**You helped me clean up." I was stating the obvious but I really just wanted him to leave.**

"**Yeah, but still, thanks." He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek.**

"**See you Monday." And he ran off.**

**I couldn't move for a few seconds. My mind was a jumbled up mess… then it hit me harder than when I walked into Grimmjow. Telsa had just kissed me.**

**He was a boy and I was a boy and he kissed me on the cheek.**

**I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I started feverously rubbing my cheek with the back of my hand.**

"**That piece of trash… who does he… why would he … that was…" I was so messed up that I was just spitting out random words.**

**Still rubbing my cheek, I locked the door.**

'**Why the hell would he do that?' I thought angrily as I walked back into the kitchen.**

**I retrieved a sponge and started scrubbing the stool.**

'**He's just messing around.' Came the voice that always reassures me. 'Thought it would be funny or some thing.'**

**This time the voice failed**.

**I washed off the sponge when I was done and as an after thought I took the rugged side to my defiled cheek and started scrubbing again.**

**I've never been kissed by anyone besides my mom's occasional peck on the forehead when I run into her. **

**I wasn't about to have someone change that, especially not a boy.**

**My cheek was now burning from all the scrubbing, so I put the sponge down.**

"**I feel disgusting," I spoke into the emptiness. Only the noise of the TV returned my words.**

**I hate being alone. **

**I hate people.**

**I hate my life.**

**Yeah! On April 30, 2010 I reached 100 Hits! I really am happy that people are reading my story**

**So right now Ulquiorra is having a kind of emo moment. I mean wouldn't you he was kissed by a guy. This is still a GrimmjowXUlquiorra story! Don't be disgruntled by this little happening.**

**This chapter is a bit random kind of like a yaoi warm up.**


	4. Stop it

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer then usually got a computer virus. I curse the person that gave it! **

**Chapter 4 Stop it**

**Oh how I dreaded going back to school today. I actually spent all of yesterday thinking of pros and cons of coming to school today.**

**Pros, not having to make stuff up, get perfect attendance, do home work, get into a good collage.**

**Cons, Grimmjow and his gang.**

**It was close but the pros won.**

**Today was cooler then last week and I was actually comfortable walking to school. I had to find a new route since that Stark person lives on my old one. So now it took me fifteen minutes to get to school.**

**I decided to wait till the bell rang this time so I wouldn't get something dumped on me. I found an empty picnic table and sat down. **

**God how many people go to this school? From where I was sitting I could see that the lobby was packed and the out side wasn't any better.**

"**I hope Telsa was run over." I know that's a bad thing to wish on someone but I really didn't want to see him ever again. **

"**Guess who!" And my eyes were covered by someone's hands. **

**Can I shoot him? **

"**Get off." **

"**That's no fun. Guess."**

"**Telsa get off now." He is the strangest person I've ever and probably will ever meet.**

"**Alright sorry." And he plopped himself down next to me.**

'**Yeah you better be sorry for all you've done to me.' I really wanted to say that but I bit my tongue and held it in.**

"**So about Friday" he started "I'm sorry about, you know, the cheek thing."**

"**Why did you even do that?" I couldn't help myself from asking, I just had to know why he did that. **

"**Instinct." **

**As strange as ever.**

"**My moms french so it's just something I picked up. I am really sorry about that." **

**So should I be blaming his mom? It was a relief to have a reason for what he did but I had a strange feeling he wasn't telling the truth.**

"**Oh that's the bell. We should get going." **

"**Aren't you worried that Grimmjow will see you?" The bruise on Telsas cheek was lighter but it was still there as a reminder. **

**He looked scared for a second, but only a second.**

"**I don't really care what Grimmjow thinks it's more of what Nnoitora thinks that worries me." He seemed sure of him self but was that Nnoitora guy really worst then Grimmjow?**

**We walked to class together in utter silence not really having anything else to say.**

**My day was actually much more enjoyable then last week. Telsa was actually watching my back a bit.**

**What a weird feeling. No one ever had my back at my old school and especially not since I moved here.**

**The roof still seems to be the only sanctum at this school for me though. Just to slip into nothingness and find a peace right above a hell was a nice feeling.**

**It wasn't dead silent.**

**There were people around but they didn't bother me.**

**My life was alright right now. **

**RRRIIINNNGGG**

**The first chance I get I'm going to disable that bell.**

**In art we actually did something besides sitting there and doodling on paper.**

**We were told to draw a picture of what we would descried as our life and we had till the end of the semester to finishes it.**

**It's a sham that there wasn't any black paper, I wouldn't have needed to do anything else.**

"**So, newb, are you going to spill coffee on your project?" Grimmjow jested as he got his paper.**

"**Are you just going to write jerk on yours?"**

"**Ha-ha!" his gang laughed at him from behind.**

"**Shut up!" For being so tough he blushes really easily.**

**My cheekiness earned me a punch on the spine.**

**What should I draw though? My paper would really either be black to show how much my life sucks or just white to show how empty it is. **

**Guess I'll just make it up as I go. **

**By the end of class my paper was still empty but we were able to take it home, thanks to that not only will I have something to do wail I'm alone I hopefully wont fail art.**

**On the walk to gym Telsa joined me in the back of the group.**

"**So how's you paper coming along?"**

"**Not so good." I said truthfully.**

"**Really? I though your paper would be filled with coffee and egg?." **

'**Way to laugh at my pain garbage.' **

**I still didn't consider Telsa as a friend or even worth the time to become a friend. He was just useless like everything else in the world. **

**Useless.**

"**Alright, Niños hurry up! Hurry up! I don't have all day!"**

'**Who the hell is that?' I though as we tried heading to the changing rooms. He was calling us over so I guess we weren't getting changed. What a relief. **

**Our usual gym teacher wasn't their. Instead there was a Spanish guy with a thick accent. **

"**I am your substitute gym teacher." **

**Did he think we really cared? He said it like we were supposed to fear him or something.**

"**Your teacher has left a note for me to do a sport with you, for he shall be out of three days. But I believe you don't want to learn another."**

**That accent. I can't take him seriously and neither could most of the class. Everywhere you looked you could see snickering faces and Grimmjow was just straight out laughing.**

"**Hey! Niños. Niños I will be respected since I am the adult!"**

"**Niños! Niños!" Grimmjow mimicked him in another bad accent.**

"**You there what is your name niño?" he asked angrily at Grimmjow.**

"**What's it to you gramps you'll be out of he soon enough?" he replied rudely. **

"**Very well."**

"**Besides you didn't even tell us your name."**

**For once Grimmjow was right. First time for everything.**

"**My apologies niño. I am -" **

**Next to me Telsa laugh. **

"**ulquara he sure has a weird name."**

"**Yeah." **

"**Alright niños I am going to teach you all how to dance."**

**Half the class was looked pleased the other depressed. Try to guess which one I was.**

"**Now I know what you niño's are thinking 'you're too manly to learn to dance' but dancing is a great thing to know." **

'**Yeah right like I'm ever going to need to know how to dance.'**

"**Now I will pair you up. No winning!"**

**God he was so annoying. He kept calling chica, niño, chica, niño. I wasn't even paying attention; I hate dancing and all the girls in this class so I wasn't in a good mood. **

"**Oh no we can't have two niños."**

'**Huh? Two niños?' That got my attention. I was the only boy left without a partner.**

"**There's no way I'll be partnered with him!" Came an angry voice from behind me.**

**Kill me now.**

**Grimmjow and I were the only ones left without a partner.**

"**What do you mean? You are friends what does it matter whither you are both niños?"**

""**He's not my friend!"" We both said at the same time.**

"**Either way niños, you will learn to dance." And he made a strange dance pose. **

**Really what's wrong with this guy? So not only was I going to be humiliated in front of everyone, I was going to be humiliated with Grimmjow. **

"**Alright niños put your hands on the chicas waist. Chicas hands on the ninos shoulders." **

"**I'm not the girl." I said flat out. Grimmjow wasn't going to make me put my hands on his shoulders and if he even tried putting his hands on waist I'd punch him.**

"**Think again newb, you're the one that looks like the girl."**

'**I'm not a girl!' I was really getting pissed right now. If he keeps pushing he's going to get what's coming to him. **

"**Niños come on we are waiting." - called over impatiently.**

**Will he shut up doesn't he get how embarrassing this is? **

"**Come one you're the girl, I never fail gym and I'm not about to start." Grimmjow growled.**

**So there is a class you don't fail. But still I wasn't going to do it.**

"**Come on." And he grabbed my waist.**

**KSH! **

**Not quite the sound I though a fist making impact with a skull would make but it still sounded gross.**

**I didn't intend to hit him but in the heat of the moment I couldn't stop myself. **

**He went crashing down to the floor with shock plaster all over his face. I had hit him hard enough that the place that was hit already was turning purplish. **

"**Shit. Sorry Grimmjow." My apology only seemed to upset him even more. His shock had turned to rage. **

"**You're going to get it now, freak!" he pulled my leg and knocked me on the ground with him.**

**He grabbed my right arm and climbed on top of me. **

**Hell no. I wasn't about to have another guy in a weird position with me.**

**I pushed up my hips and rolled to my left. Now I was on top. I took my free, left hand, and grabbed his right hand so he couldn't punch me. **

"**Niños stop it right now!" - yelled at us as we rolled around.**

**I could barley make out what he was saying over the fight chants. The students were all worked up. **

**Grimmjow released my right hand and managed to roll over on me again. **

**GAH! He was able to hit me three times in the stomach before I was able to grab his arm.**

**I wrapped my legs around his upper body and pulled him backwards while pulling myself up so I was on top of him again. **

**But that victory was short lived. **

"**Break it up niños!" we were pulled apart by - and Telsa. "I've never seen such behavior between two students!" **

**My cheek burned. I must of bit it at some point in the fight.**

"**Blondie take him down to the principles office and tell him what happened. I'll send this niño down in a few minutes."**

**Telsa nodded. **

**When ever some one tells him to do something he sure gets quiet. **

**As we walked out he smiled.**

"**Nice."**

**Niño =boy**

**Chicas =girls**

**Niños = kids**

**I write better when I listen to music. In my opinion you can tell in my writing because the story suddenly gets better. Like in the fight scene I was listening to my hardest An Café and Alice Nine (both Japanese bands) songs on YouTube.**

**The fight scene was also based on some of my karate grappling moves so sorry if I didn't explain it well enough. Also after I wrote the fight scene I realized that it seemed almost like they were having rough sex. -_-; **


	5. What

**There's nothing on TV today. I usually watch a CSI show but today there's a Billy the Exterminator marathon on so I have to watch that. It was actually funny. **

**Chapter 5: What? **

"**Ulquiorra what happened?" The principle had called both our parents. Grimmjow's parents came right away and he talked to them first but we ended up waiting an hour for mine.**

"**It's nothing mom I'm fine."**

"**No it's not, this is unlike you." My mom was really annoyed. So was dad, when ever he's mad he stops talking.**

"**Please sit down Mr. and Mrs.** **Schiffer so we can find out what happened."**

"**Well obviously our son was attacked. He never did anything like this before."**

"**I'm the victim here!" Grimmjow started up. "He hit me first!"**

"**Ulquiorra that's not true, right? Tell them." Mom looked a bit desperate. I've never put her in this position before.**

**I couldn't look at her.**

"**Actually mom I did hit him first." **

**I could feel the shock radiating off her. **

"**So what will happen to him?" My dad finally spoke up. **

"**Well, both boys are at fault here." Pr- Aizen started. "So they'll each serve three weeks of detention two times a week." **

**I may be new to this whole detention thing, but even I know that was way harsher than necessary.**

**I just noticed that Grimmjow's parents hadn't said anything this whole time. Even Grimmjow only talked when he was accused of being the fight instagator. **

**They must all be used to it by now.**

"**You'll report to detention every Tuesday and Thursday from 3 to 5. Alright boys?" He was talking to us like we were kids. **

**I'm in ninth grade. I know I should respect my superiors but he was kind of annoying me even more.**

"**That's all. Sorry to bother all of by calling you down here."**

"**No, it's alright, it's good to be able to see how Ulquiorra is doing even if it's under unfavorable circumstances." **

**Mom just made it even worst. I could feel four sets of eyes on me. **

**Just what I needed more attention in my life.**

**The Jaggerjacks got out of there as soon as we were done talking, but mom and dad hanged around talking to Aizen. **

**I really didn't want to hear their reassurance of me never doing this again so I headed into the hall.**

"**How'd it go?"**

**I was already stressed out and that caused me to jump. I thought by now everyone already went home.**

"**Why are you here Telsa?" Really only Telsa would still be here. **

"**Cause I wanted to see what would happen next." **

"**Well, I got six detentions." **

"**That's not too bad for a school fight."**

**I really didn't care how many detentions I get I just want all this behind me.**

"**Ulquiorra I can't believe you would do this. Not only were you in a fight you started it. I know your father and I didn't raise you to act like this." Mom started as she walked out of the pr- office. **

"**You are grounded till further notice." Her eyes trailed from my green ones to Telsa's brownish grey one. **

"**Hi, I'm Ulquiorra's classmate Telsa."**

"**Oh." She looked shocked for a second then a huge grin grew on her face. **

"**Are you one of Ulquiorra's friends?" She asked hopefully.**

"**Yup." **

"**Well I hope you make sure this never happens again." **

"**I'll try. I got to get going see you tomorrow Ulqui." **

'**Who was he calling Ulqui? God even that nickname sounded like a girls.'**

**I though mom would just talk about how much I messed up today but she kept bringing up Telsa. **

"**He was really polite and good looking." Even though I was supposed to be punished we went out to a nice restaurant for dinner. **

'**I wonder what she would think if she knew he kissed me.' If I said anything they might get the wrong idea and think I liked it. So I kept that memory to myself.**

**All night Telsa, Telsa, Telsa. I'm an idiot to think that for once I might be able to have a normal conversation with my parents. **

**We drove home together but when we got there I was the only one to get out. **

"**Are you coming in?" It was a stupid thing to ask I know they were go to come inside.**

"**Well actually we have to get back to work." My mom stated.**

"**But you drove all the way back here shouldn't you just stay?" I could hear the pleading in my voice.**

**Pathetic. **

"**Sorry, but we were in the middle of something really important at work and we need to get back now." How could dad be so clam? Couldn't he see I wanted him to stay? **

**Just for one night I wanted us to be a normal family.**

"**You know our job keeps us busy" Mom started before I cut her off.**

"**I know I was just wondering."**

**I turned and walked away towards the house. They didn't even wait for me to get in before they drove off.**

**What great parents.**

**Again I was all alone in the silence. **

**I hate this house. At least at my old one there was a busy street down the road so the sound of cars was always around. But now there was nothing.**

**I didn't feel like watching TV but I put it on any ways. Since I already ate I wasn't hungry but I still got myself a bag of chips and a soda. **

**I was used to this routine and even though it was disturbed earlier I still had to do it. Now it was just a habit. **

"**Might as well try to do that project." There was no reply from the silence. **

**The paper was wrinkled now but still blank. It wasn't that I really didn't like to draw I just didn't have anything in my life to draw about.**

'**Maybe I should draw a TV since that's all I ever do is watch it.' I'd probably be forced to join a club or something if a teacher saw that. **

**God this project was annoying.**

**I decided to just start drawing myself and then I can add to it. **

**DINGDONG! **

**For a second I thought that was the school bell since I was actually relaxed.**

**I didn't care who it was since my day couldn't get any worst so I didn't look to see who it was.**

**Big mistake.**

"**Hey, newb." **

**It was Grimmjow. **

"**What?" He was the last person I wanted to see right now since it was his fault that my parents had to come and leave so fast.**

"**What do you mean, what? I only came because my folks made me." Looking behind him I could see a car ideling. **

"**Well, what do they want from me."**

"**Nothing they want me to apologize."**

"**So? I don't want you to."**

"**Well good cause I'm not going to."**

"**Good."**

**I just realized that this was the most childish conversation I've ever had.**

"**Well ah." Grimmjow stammered. He was starting to blush again. Even though I've seen him do it a few times now I still couldn't believe that his face could turn that color. **

"**Look, I don't know why but, my mom wants you to come over tomorrow after school for some reason."**

"…**."**

**I wasn't expecting that.**

"**She said she wont take no for an answer so we're both screwed. I live at 789 Hollow Drive. Be there by six. Got it?" And he ran off the porch.**

**I wasn't expecting that at all. Grimmjow actually showed up at my house and didn't vandalize it in any way. **

**I watched them drive off in a haze. Tomorrow I would have to go to Grimmjow's house. He didn't say for how long I had to stay though so maybe I'll just go for a second and tell his mom I need to be some where.**

**I had just made it back into the living room when the door bell rang again. **

**So many visitors in one day. I know I said that I didn't like the silence but this was getting annoying.**

**Again I didn't look to see who it was. Another mistake.**

"**Go away."**

"**But I walked all the way down here." Telsa wined.**

"**I didn't ask you to." **

"**I know but I heard what your mom said earlier about not knowing what was going on with you. So I guess there not home a lot?" He said with a small smile.**

**Now he was just prying into other peoples business. Not only that, but the look on his face was pity. **

"**So what if there never home I can handle myself." **

'**But you really wanted mom and dad to stay home earlier.' The voice in my head reminded me. **

**Shut up. I already know I'm pathetic.**

"**Are you alone now?" The pity on his face was gone, alone with all his joking demeanor.**

"**Yeah but so what? It doesn't matter to me whither there here or not I don't care."**

'**You're lying.' **

**Would that voice just shut up? **

"**You're lying." Telsa repeated my thoughts.**

"**I'm not lying I don't care if I'm alone." **

**Would everyone just shut up? I knew for a long time that no matter what I did some day would end up alone and that I might as well get use to the idea.**

**Telsa smiled again.**

"**If you don't mind it then why are you crying?"**

"…" **I wasn't crying. Really I wasn't I know you probably think I am but I'm not right now.**

"**That got you to stop." He joked. "Now let me in." and he pushed by me.**

"**Hey! Get out."**

"**No I already told my mom I'd be staying at a friend's house."**

"**I didn't tell you to come over."**

"**I invited myself obviously." **

**This guy is going to drive me crazy. I tried for the next hour to get him to leave but nothing worked. Eventually I just gave up.**

**We didn't do anything really. Just sat there again. By ten I just went to bed out of pure boredom. **

"**Night." Telsa called after me as I went up the stairs.**

**I didn't even bother to answer him back.**

**I couldn't really sleep knowing that he was in my house. I would wake up every once in a while and I swear that I felt something touching me once.**

**In the morning I found Telsa sleeping on the couch.**

"…" **He even looks overly calm when he sleeps. Maybe he's dead. **

**Just as I was thinking this hopeful though he opened his eye. **

"**Morning!" Again he wasn't worth the effort to respond.**

**Telsa's a creeper! Again in my opinion it was another rather random chapter that's only point is for build up. ;; poor chapter. **

**I don't know what to do in the next part of the story. I know what I want to happen but it's like "how do I get it to that point?" hhhhhmmmmmmmm…**


	6. falling

So I think I got the chapter figured out now.

Hope you like it.

Almost forgot it turns from Ulquiorras point of view to Grimmjows in the middle. It's the only way I could get the chapter to work.

**Chapter 6 Falling **

Detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The teacher let us do our homework and we could talk the whole time.

Now I was just worried about going over Grimmjows. He sat on the opposite side of the room, during detention and didn't look at me the whole time.

I only know this because I was sitting in the back, not because I was staring at him. But from my angle it looked like he was thinking hard about something.

Which was really strange since it is Grimmjow were talking about.

'I'll go to his house, tell his mom I have other plans and that I can't stay, then leave.' A simple enough plan.

So why was I uneasy?

I only had an hour after detention before I had to go to Grimmjows so I just changed my clothes when I went home and grab my directions.

His house was basically on the other side of town. Which in any other case would be a good thing but now I had to walk two miles to get there and two to get back. That's four miles of walking just to tell Mrs. Jaggerjack that I can't stay.

And it had gotten hot out again.

It took me forty minutes to get to that garbage's house. And the heat had only gotten worst the more I walked.

I have to admit though his house wasn't what I though it would be.

The large windows, high porch ceiling and bright flower beds were the opposite of the rundown, old, gangster hide away I had thought would be his home.

"Is this really the right place?" I thought out loud. This couldn't be Grimmjows house it was way to different from the Grimmjow I knew.

Still I walked up to the door. If it was the wrong house I would just have to say I got the wrong address.

But if it was the right one then, well, Grimmjow sure is a problem child.

I rang the bell. No one came. I rang it again. Still no one. The third time I rang it and a shout came from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" Grimmjow sounded annoyed.

Maybe that third ring was a mistake.

"Where's your mom I can't stay." I just notice how annoyed I was. The heat was getting to me.

"Not home."

Why wasn't she home? He had said six right.

"Well tell her I had something else planed today so I couldn't come."

"No way."

"What." Was he messing around to annoy me even more?

"She'll be back soon. So get in." He didn't give me much of a choice. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

The interior of the house was even nicer then the outside. The foyer lead to a high ceiling white room with a curved staircase leading to the second floor.

He still didn't left go of my arm and I was steered into his living room and pushed onto the couch.

"Want anything?" He was standing over me like a bird about to descend on a rabbit.

"No."

"Too bad." And he walked off in what I guessed to be the direction of the kitchen.

'Why ask then if you're just going to do it any ways?'

I sat alone for a few minute, in which time I started to get anxious, before he came back with two glasses.

Why was he doing this? No one was around he could just beat me up if he wanted and no one would even know. Tell his mom I never came and kick me out.

"Here." He handed me one of the glasses. In any other circumstance I would never drink anything Grimmjow gave me, but then again it was hot out.

I didn't say thanks and he didn't seem to be expecting one. He put on his TV, which I just notice was at least a 50 inch plasma, and put it on high.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes.

What the hell was going on. Grimmjow was acting like I wasn't there and his mom didn't seem to be coming home anytime soon.

I was about to ask him how much longer his mom was going to be when I became aware of how close we were sitting. Our arms were even touching.

"I really need to go. I'm going to be late." I said as I started to stand up. I no longer cared what Mrs. Jaggerjaws though.

I couldn't say in a house with Grimmjow, even if he wasn't doing anything I still felt uneasy.

"What ever." He said in a bored way.

He's just like Telsa.

You think you've figured them out and them they do something unexpected. Grimmjow has humiliated me every singe day since school started and now he acted like it didn't mean anything to him, that he didn't care that I existed, that I was unimportant to him, unneeded, that his life would go on without me.

So why did I feel like I wanted him to notice me?

"Are you leaving or what you're in the way."

Suddenly I didn't want to leave anymore. This was the first time he noticed me. But it was getting late and it would take, at least, another forty minutes to get back home.

"I'm going." And I was.

Until I lost my balance.

I hate that when you fall you always instinctively close your eyes, you can never see where you're going to land.

"Get off!" By the sound of Grimmjows voice I could tell what I landed on.

Him.

Why am I the only one that ever lands in the weird positions?

Another thing I hate about falling is that when you land your eyes automatically open. So I got to see exactly how I landed on Grimmjow.

For some reason I guess my face likes to land overly close to others. My face wasn't even an inch away from his.

Not only that but my legs were on opposite sides of his right one, so I was in a some what sitting position with my right knee grazing his groin. My arms were also on either side of him so it looked like I was about to kiss him.

I didn't even have a chance to right my self when his mom walked in the door.

She had a full shot of what was going on.

"I…I'm sorry I fell." That was pretty lame of me. I was lying on her son and I just said I fell. I quickly stood up.

"I can't stay I have something else to do today." I was able to add before I bolted out the door.

I already knew I was pathetic but this just reinforced it.

Even though it was hot out I managed to run all the way home and get back into my bed. It wasn't even seven yet and I hadn't eaten since lunch but I just wanted to go to sleep and have this horrible day end.

Now, in my bed, all the thoughts I had been able to push out of my mind came rushing at my in the silence of the room.

I had fallen on Grimmjow, in the most discussing way, and I had liked it.

**-Grimmjow's point of view-**

"That boy sure is jumpy." Mom stated. "Of course I know he fell, you're into girl's right." She stated.

"Yeah. Sure mom." I turned back to the TV. I wasn't really paying attention to either of them.

"It's a shame he left now I have too much food for dinner, it'll all go to waist." Mom wasn't one to save food for to long. Every week she would completely empty out the fridge wasting about ten pounds of stuff.

'Shit! I let her carry on.' If you don't stop mom when she starts into a rant she just carries on and on till you want to cut off your ears.

"I got home work to do. Call me when dinners ready." I don't even think she heard me she was still going on about the food.

My room was at the end of the hall on the opposite side of the house, far away from my parents. No matter what time of day it was always in a state of darkness and silence.

"Doesn't the old hag have anything better to do then clean my room?" The bed was made and the whole room smelled of febreze, as I walked to my desk.

Truth was I had done my homework in detention so I had nothing to do. Homework is just a constant excuse I use to get away from everyone.

Lately when ever I'm alone my mind always wonders to Ulquiorra and now was no exception.

As I sat in my desk chair I remembered the first time I saw him. When I turned around to see what hit me I thought he was a girl. A really cute girl.

That was my downfall.

Once he opened his mouth I knew he was a guy I was so angry with that though, especially after he started making fun of me, I wanted to make him miserable and force that though right out of my mind.

But.

"God, why did his face have to be so cute when I poured that paint on him?" I said in an anguished voice as I hit the surface of my desk with my fist.

Then in gym yesterday when we got paired up some part of me was happy that it was him.

I don't even know why I tried to get him to dance with me.

"That was disgusting." I tried to make myself think, but I still remember how warm his hand was in mine.

Even in that fight a part of me was happy that he was touching me and that I was touching him back.

"Were both guys why the hell am I thinking this about him?" My anguish was almost unbearable. It was like I was drowning in it and there was no way out of it.

And then today when he fell on me, my heart started to beat uncontrollable that it seemed like he could almost hear it.

"Could he hear it?" I silently asked myself.

There was a few seconds that he just sat there on me. Could he have noticed that he made my heart pulse?

'Why the hell had I even asked him to come over a half hour earlier then that old lady said? Was I hoping that something would happen? The whole time he was here he looked uncomfortable and miserable.'

That thought actually made me a little sad. Had I really messed him up that much that just being around me was tourcher.

'Well I did dump coffee and paint on him, egg and tee pee his house, punch him in the stomach…..' My face dropped slightly. I really was awful to him.

I've probably never done anything that bad to anyone before he came into my life. Before then it was just simple things like tripping someone.

Usually I leave all the plans to Szavelaporro but lately I've been doing things on my own not even bothering to ask them what they want to do.

I leaned back in my chair and put my foot against the desk. I usually only take this position when I'm worried about something.

Could I really like another dude?

I never really took an interest in anybody before this and I had nothing against gay people but the thought that I might like a guy was sickening to me. Not so much that he was a guy but what everyone would think if they found out.

"Grimmjow dinner." My mom called from down stairs.

"Oh shit!" I had been so lost in thought that I was startled by her voice and fell back in my chair.

"Ow." the hand I had used to stop my fall was stinging and pulsing from the fall.

My right hand.

The hand that had touched Ulquiorra.

**Sorry the chapter so short and for changing view points on you. It was the only way that I could show how Grimmjow felt with out him coming out and saying it. It will be back to the usual way next chapter.**


	7. Help Me

**The chapters are going by quickly now that I have the opening done ^_^.*rubs head feverously* now I need to figure out the rest of the story.**

**Anyways it's back to the old ways.**

**Ch 7 Help me **

'I'm only half way through the week?' I though as my alarm went off.

I had hoped that I would sleep till Saturday but nothing could stop the clock from ringing today.

I didn't realize how hungry I was till after three bowls of lucky charms.

And I don't even like that cereal.

"Guess I better be off." I was so out of it that I left without my backpack and had walked halfway down the block before I realized it.

I still couldn't figure out that feeling from yesterday. Why did I want Grimmjow to notice me so badly?

I walked in a kind of trance just letting my feet carry me away while I wallowed in my confusion.

I just started to walk across the street in front of the convenient store when, something grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards.

That's when I finally noticed the car as it went speeding by right where I was a few seconds before.

"You need to look before you cross, Ulquiorra. Its basic stuff." Telsa joked.

'Can this guy teleport or something?' I stared at him in disbelief.

His expression became concern. "Are you alright you look a bit pale. Well paler."

"Yeah I'm alright. But what are you doing here?" lately I've wanted to ask if he was a stalker.

"It may be a bit out of the way but I live three streets over in that direction."

"Isn't it a waist to walk this way then?"

"Yeah but now I can walk with you."

"…" I repeat I've never meet a person as weird as him and hopefully I never will again.

He still hadn't let go of my hand when he started to walk away so I was forced to be dragged behind him.

I was so out of it that I didn't even care.

Telsa didn't try to talk to me, he just kept walking, holding on to my wrist till we got to school.

I started looking around when we were a block away from school. What I was looking for, I didn't know.

Till I found him.

Grimmjow was standing out front today. In the bright sun his light blue hair looked almost white. The color was memorizing, until I found his face.

He wasn't looking at me but he was smiling, this was actually the first time I saw him smile. If I hadn't been bullied by him for the last week I would of thought he was an alright guy and not a piece of trash.

"Don't worry I wont let Grimmjow bother you." Telsa stated. I had forgotten he was there and that he was still holding on to my wrist. He was also staring at Grimmjow but his stare was that of determination.

"What ever I don't care anymore." That was my worst lie I told since I came here. I wanted to be noticed by Grimmjow and no one else.

I needed it.

I looked back over to him and at the same time he looked at me. At first he expression was blank. Then angry.

He turned to Nnoitra and said something.

Nnoitra then turned in our direction and called."Telsa get over here!"

"I'll see you in homeroom." His usual happy joking demeanor was gone as soon as Nnoitra called him. He finally let me go of me and was it my imagination or did Grimmjows expression turn to one of relief.

'Guess I got nothing better to do then head to homeroom.' I took one more glance at Grimmjow and headed inside.

Even though Telsa said he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I still had my foot steeped on, painfully hard, through out the whole day till lunch.

When I checked on my foot I had turned purple and green, my two least favorite colors.

"Great, it's probably broken." Even though I was mad I had noticed that Grimmjow, other then Telsa, was the only one that didn't do anything to me today.

During art the pain in my foot got even worst after the four eyed pink guy dropped a container of paint on it.

'Ow.' The pain was becoming more unbearable the longer I walked on it.

Our old gym teacher was back so I no longer had to worry about dancing.

"Coming through." But with not enough warning. The teacher steeped right on my hurt foot.

"Gah." The pain shot up through my spine, making me stumble, and almost collapse onto the floor.

"Oh sorry. Do you need to go to the nurse?"

I am the most pathetic person at this school.

"Yes."

I jumped on the offer. I tried to walk but another pain shot threw me when I put pressure on it and I stumbled again catching my balance on Telsa's shoulder.

"Telsa help him to the office. You can stay there till he gets done." Why was Telsa always paired up with me when I need to go somewhere during gym?

I couldn't put any pressure on my foot with out getting a shock so I ended up leaning heavily on his shoulder.

As it turned out that the snake guy I wanted to avoid, I forgot his name, was also the nurse.

He was shocked when he saw my foot. It had swollen up to nearly twice its usual size, I bet if you stabbed it with a pin blood would gush out.

"My my, to think that just being stepped on would cause this much swelling in a short amount of time, you must be very delicate boy." He said with a sly smile. He must of known that, that wasn't what happened.

Now I know no matter what the pain I'll never go to the nurse's office again. All he could do for me was put ice on my foot.

"That's his cure for everything." Telsa whispered as the snake left. "He puts it on everybody's problems.

"You can go back to gym."

"Nope teach said I had to stay with you."

"I can't go back to class so there's no point for you to stay."

"Yes there is, eventually your hands will get cold."

He was right my fingers already seemed frozen to the ice bag, but I wasn't about to have him hold it for me.

Guessing my motives he grabbed my foot, the pain caused me to drop the bag of ice.

"Give it back!"

"No." Still holding my foot he put the bag on it.

This was embarrassing. Anyone walking by, due to the entire wall being made of glass, could look in and see me like this. No one would bother Telsa since he hung around with Grimmjow but I was already the comic relief in this school.

Every one would laugh at me.

Nothing I could do though, if I tried to pull away he'd squeeze my foot slightly and send another wave of pain up my leg. I had to just sit like that and deal with it.

"Ulquiorra."

"What." I don't care what that piece of garbage had to say with what he was putting me through.

Looking up his eyes meet mine.

What's with that look? It wasn't one of pity but it still made me feel uneasy.

"Sorry."

"Why you didn't step on my foot." It was you friends.

He slowly put my foot on the ground but still held the ice pack as he stood up.

"Because I said I wouldn't let them do anything to you but this still happened."

So that look was of self pity.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He dropped the ice pack and let it fall to the ground. Putting both his hands on the glass behind me so that I was trapped between them.

'What is he doing?' I thought as he brought his face closer to mine.

"...I …" But he never finished.

Because Grimmjow stormed in.

And he looked livid.

"Telsa, the teacher wants you back in gym if Ulquiorras not able to come back." He didn't say anything else. Just stood there waiting.

"Fine. See you later Ulqui." He straightened up and walked out.

Grimmjow stood there glaring at me for a few seconds, then followed suit.

My stomach dropped. Who knows what he was thinking now, what was I thinking? Why did I let Telsa get that close to me?

"Shit." I'd bet twenty dollars that when I come in tomorrow that will be those idiots new thing to talk about.

The snake guy, Gin, told me to keep ice on my foot for as long as I can when I get home and he dismissed me ten minute early.

Even with that extra time, with the new limp I had, it was the same time that I would usually get home.

I didn't feel like moving around so I just slept on the couch and by morning, even though it was still purple and green, I could walk on my foot normally.

"Now I just need to get through another day of hell and detention."

Hell fine, detention bad.

"What's up, newb?"

"Go away Grimmjow." He sat right in front of me today in detention.

"Don't think so. See I want to know why you and Tels were about shove your tongues down each others throat yesterday."

I was still waiting for him to say 'cause I want to get my story right when I tell everybody.' but it did come.

I was planning to answer him when, I noticed, that his eyes were the same color as his hair. That light blue that seemed almost white in the light.

"Hey wakey, wakey, newb, answer my question!" He demanded breaking my stare.

"No we weren't. He was just helping ice my foot."

"Oh yeah how is your foot?" Grimmjow asked as he put pressure on it.

"Fine. But thanks for almost breaking it." I said with sarcasm dripping off my every word like venom, hoping they pierce his skin like shards of glass.

Looks like it worked.

"I didn't do anything to you yesterday!" The red in his cheeks was a perfect contradiction to his hair.

"You also didn't stop anything yesterday."

"Yeah but….." The anger in his face dropped to shame and like him I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"But any ways I took a look at you record"

"How did you get my school record?"

"I borrowed it from Aizen's filing cabinet. But like I was saying I noticed you were a straight "A" student."

"So?" I didn't like how this conversation is , but for some reason, I liked that he was talking to me and only me.

So that no one else could hear him.

His words were meant just for me.

"So I need some help with math."

"Oh." I should have known, all he wanted was to use me.

"So here's the deal you help me with math and I won't tell anyone about you a Tels. How bought it?"

"There's nothing between us."

"Yeah, but who do you think everyone will believe?" He had me there.

"…."

"Good. So every Tuesday and Thursday is good for me after detention today well start."

"Fine." Alone with Grimmjow again, even if his parents are home there's still the walk to his house.

I'm not a real religious guy but I couldn't help but think.

'God help me.'

**Now I get to be creative MUHAHAHAHA! (Evil laugh)**

**My sister got her foot jammed in the door today so that was my muse for this chapter. Thank you Ashley. XD**


	8. Salvation

**I was actually listening to a song with the lyrics 'return to me salvation' and I though it would be a cool title for poor Ulquiorras situation. The songs Tourniquet by Evanescence. It's a hard rock song but I would recommend listening to it sometime. **

**Ch 8: Salvation**

The walk to his house was awkward. He didn't say anything but I kept catching myself staring at him and a few times we caught each others eyes.

Again I had a hard time believe that he lived in this house.

"Get in already." He growl as I lingered on the door step.

"Are your parent's home?"

"What does it matter to you? We had a deal. If you walk out on me I'll tell every one about you."

"I'm not nervous about you; I just like it better when there are less people in a house."

It was half true, I don't like being crowed by people but I was a bit, well, excited when I heard his parents weren't home. Unlike the other day when I was with him, I now felt a different type of feeling for him.

I just didn't know what.

"My room has the only deck so well work there."

"Kay." His room. I was going to work with him in his room.

There would be a bed in there.

'Get a hold of your self!' I forced myself to think. 'Were both boys. We both like girls, right?' At least we were supposed to.

He stop in front of a door before he turned to me, reluctantly I felt my heart jump.

"Don't touch anything. Got it." I guess he was trying to sound intimidating but the red in his cheeks countered that effect.

'Wow that's a clean room.' I was expecting it to be a mess with clothes everywhere, but it was as clean as mine.

"God. She did it again." He moaned next to me.

"Who did what?"

"That old hag keeps cleaning my room when I'm at school."

'Oh so it wasn't usually this clean.' But over all it was still a nice room, with a window box seat in front of a large bubble out window. He even had a book shelf that was filled with books.

"Math right? What are you having trouble with?" I was talking to him but I kept glancing at the perfectly made bed.

"Everything."

Should have known, in the end his head was still as thick as a rock.

As I was moving to the desk I heard Grimmjow close the door. If no ones hear why would the door need to be closed?

"Um, so I guess well start with chapter one in the text book and work our way up."

"Sure. You can sit at the desk." He added as an after thought.

The next hour was spent with me talking and him just listening, he didn't even seem to care. Grimmjow had turned on the TV and kept glancing over to it, why did he want me to tutor him if he wasn't even taking it seriously?

"Here try to do these problems." If I was just talking to deaf ears I might as well not talk at all.

I started to get up but I was pushed back down.

I felt a hand on the back of my chair and a second later he leaned over my right shoulder.

"Get off, Ill get up."

"This is fine."

His face was right next to mine; our cheeks were even brushing up against each other.

His skin was smooth as it brushed back and forth on mine as he wrote out the problems. Closing my eyes it felt like he was caressing my face with his fingertips.

The only thing his finger really touched though was the back of my head when he hit me.

"Are you tired or something today you keep gazing off into space?"

"No I'm fine."

'Why was I imagining him touching me?' Not only that but I imagined him caressing me.

That only something people in love do.

"When you blush you look like a girl." Grimmjow stated point blank.

This time I could feel the blush creeping further up my face.

"I do not look like a girl!"

"Yeah you do. Even your voice sounds like a girl's right now."

"I'm leaving we've been at it for over an hour."

"We still haven't gotten thought the first chapter."

"If I try teaching you anything else today you'll brain will probably overload and you'll probably start thinking I'm a girl and…" What was I thinking no matter what he would never do that.

"Kiss you." Grimmjow finished.

My hands started to shake; well tremble is the better word, as he walked towards me with a blank emotionless face.

My face was hot like it was sun burnt, my mouth dryer then sand, my knees bent slightly inward as they started to give way under my weight.

Was he going to really kiss me?

Grimmjow stopped six inches in front of me.

"You've kissed Telsa before haven't you?"

"I never kissed him. I never kissed a boy or anyone else."

He actually smiled. "You've never kissed anyone and you fifteen? That's pathetic."

It's strange to hear some one besides me say I'm pathetic.

It made my heart drop.

I couldn't look at him as he laughed at me.

I started to get that feeling that was right on the verge of crying.

"Don't make that face you look even more pathetic." He growled.

I couldn't help it. All I wanted was for him to see only me not what I am or who I am just me.

"Here." Fingertips, on the left side of my face.

My eyes rose up but not my face. So he was going to kiss me. I felt one of his fingers slip under my chin and a slight push as my face was forced upwards causing my lips to part.

My body wanted him but my mind kept shouting for me to run.

'He's a guy you can't kiss him! It's wrong!' The voice shouts out of the confusing thoughts.

But the body, my body, let him continue to touch me. To move closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist, something that I wouldn't let him do a few days ago, till he was right on top of me as he bent down leveling out our lips.

Slowly and carefully, like approaching a hurt animal, he moved his face closer to mine.

Till our lips touch.

Was I really kissing the guy that made my life hell for the past week? Further more why did I like it?

I closed my eyes and let my body take over ignoring what my inner voice was yelling. Our lips moving in a opening and closing motion giving me goose bumps as his hot breath enter my mouth and slipped down into my lungs.

But all too quick it was over. He just stepped back pulled his face away from me and removing his arm.

Grimmjow turned around and walked away from me. I started to follow him, to pull him back and continue kissing his soft lips but we were both boys I shouldn't want that.

"Well now you had your first kiss. The second one you get wont be as awkward."

'Was that supposed to mean that he'd kiss me again some day? Or did he just want to be my first so I can never forget him?' The best thing to do I guess is forget this ever happened to save myself the stress that would come with thinking about it.

"Thanks I guess."

"What ever."

Somewhere inside of me I heard something crack, and I knew that broken spot, could never heal.

"By the way, keep away from Tels."

"Tell him that. He's the one that keeps coming over my house."

The sun was going down and Grimmjow was just an out line on the window. A black figure surrounded in light but I could still see his back stiffen.

The walk home by myself was more awkward then with Grimmjow.

I could think clearly now in the silence of the evening as I reflected on what happened today.

Grimmjow had played me like a card.

When I was leaving his house last time I didn't see the park I passed but since I had no one waiting for me at home I decided to take a detour.

Most people were at home now having dinner but a few stray people were scattered here and there.

I wandered into the middle of the park as I was lost in thought. By now no one was around.

It was quiet here. Silent as the grave.

The only sound besides my foot steps was the gushing sound of water from a fountain. The water had the same color as Grimmjows eyes.

Wanting to forget that cracking sound I heard I sat down on a bench facing the pool of water.

Watching the water falling over and over eased my mind but the thoughts were still there.

'Is it right to feel this way about him?'

"Of course not its not human nature for a guy to like another guy." I just need to stop thinking about this and forget all about Grimmjow. Maybe I can get mom and dad to move again, somewhere closer to their work and leave all this behind.

That's the plan now; to move far away from here.

'I'll cause so many problems at school that they'll be ashamed of me enough that it causes them to move.' In the back of my head, the part still thinking rationally, I knew it would never happen.

For one reason I could never do anything like that and two they were never around enough to care what people thought.

I was stuck here with these feelings and thoughts that I couldn't explain for Grimmjow. I was trapped in my own mind.

I was confused, angry, happy, sad, hated, annoyed, and frustrated all at one time. And I'm the kind of person that can only have one feeling at a time.

At least I was.

Grimmjow was the cause of all the stress I was feeling. Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow.

"You took away the only salvation I had you dumb rock. I feel again...and for me that's not acceptable" My vision was becoming blurred.

He had taken everything from me with that kiss. The wall I had worked hard to build up and separate me from my feelings had crumbled to the ground since I meet him.

"I hate you. I hate you!" I was feeling things, something I promised I would never do again in fifth grade. When my parents stopped coming home.

"Why couldn't you of killed me instead?"

I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. No I wasn't going to cry over this. I had to find a way of put theses feelings back in the box. Like I had four years ago.

The first time to get rid of these feelings was cry till I had no more tears to shed and when I get home that's exactly what I'll do.

**Oh god this chapter would just never end it was like "What I'm only on page 4!" sorry it's another short chapter.**

**So Ulquiorra was a little out of character there at the end but wouldn't you be in his situation? For the record I'm sixteen and I've never kissed anyone either so I'm not being or anything. **


	9. A Game?

**It's getting harder to think of things…**

**I just realize that I've been skipping around a bit in my chapters. Like the first two it was day 1 day 2 but now I just blend days together.**

**Hope no ones confused. **

**CH 9: A Game? **

My eyes were swollen when I woke up.

I hadn't given in to my feelings in almost four years so the tears had just keep coming till I used them all up.

The second thing I had done to kill my feelings was staying home from school for a week but now I had a more complicated things to learn besides two plus two. I had to go to school.

I got dressed and left.

I wasn't hungry even though I didn't eat anything last night either. I kind of wanted to get to school early and go up on the roof so I wouldn't need to see Telsa today.

My head was throbbing from all the crying. "I hate headaches. It's pathetic. I'm just like a piece of garbage."

"No your not. Garbage is dirty."

Sigh.

"Morning Ulqui."

"Are you spying on me?" I asked accusingly. He always appeared where ever I was so it was reasonable enough to think that.

"No I just have a good intuition. You always seem to be where ever I go." He laughed.

That not intuition.

"So Ulqui I was thinking… why are your eyes red?"

Shit I forget to put ice on them. "Yeah allergies."

"I don't think so there's no pollen in the air."

"Well there is so forget it."

"No."

He pushed me up against a fence.

"Get off me!"

"I will when you tell me the truth."

"Allergies."

"Ulquiorra did something happen to you yesterday?"

"No! Now get off."

"Stop lying to me!" He shouted in my face. Why was he getting so upset over me not telling him what really happened?

"Did Grimmjow do something again?"

"Well he did force me..." His upset expression turned to anger. "to be his math tutor." He relaxed as I finished my sentence.

"Well that's good I thought he was bulling you again. You must be allergic to the candles his mom had they smell awful." Even though I gave him an answer he didn't get off of me.

"Forgetting something." I didn't mean it to sound that way but it came out like I was flirting with him so it took his a moment to process it.

"Oh right. Getting off."

I bent over to pick up my back pack that had fallen.

"You back's all dirty" Telsa stated as he started to brush it.

'Stay away from Telsa.' Grimmjows words came back to me as I waited for him to finish dusting me off.

It didn't seem like that bad of an idea right now. But then again Grimmjow had made me suffer a relapse yesterday so maybe I should do the opposite of what he wants just to annoy him.

But Telsa could do that himself. He took hold of my wrist again as he started off, unlike yesterday though he was holding closer to my hand then before.

"Hey Ulqui where do you go at lunch?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I never see you. Do you eat outside?"

"Yeah."

"Can I eat with you today?"

"No." I wasn't about to let anyone see my sanctuary especially if I would have to share it.

"Alright then." He didn't seem put out at all.

No sign of the gang anywhere. Did they all decide to skip today?

"There's a flu going around you know, since the weathers been acting so weird." He seemed happy about this. "Nnoitra was starting to come down with it yesterday so he'll probably be home today."

"So?" What was the big deal? I don't really care anymore if I got picked on or not.

I could take it.

"That means I don't have to leave you today."

Great.

"Hey, Tels!" Came a voice from the school entrance way.

"Yeah Grimmjow?"

My heart stopped. I couldn't make myself turn around.

"Everyone's sick."

"Alright. Is that why you're wearing a surgical mask?"

A what? I slowly turn around to face him. And yup he was wearing a mask.

He looked even more like a thug now.

"I don't want to get sick!" That's when he noticed me. "hmp. I thought I told you to stay away from him"

"Easier said then done. I think he's stalking me." I said honestly.

"That's mean Ulqui."

"Don't call me that here." Last thing I wanted was everyone calling me that awful girlish name.

I looked back up at Grimmjow, all the color had drained from his face. He was no longer looking at us he was staring at Telsa's hand on my wrist.

He was still holding on to me. I pulled my hand from his grip but the damage was already done.

Grimmjow had seen me almost holding hands with a guy.

"Tels if you keep hanging around him you'll be out of the gang got it? Remember what we use to do to you?"

And he left us with that though as he walked back into the school.

After that Telsa was quiet all day. So much so that I started to get worried about him. What did they use to due to him that it scared him this much?

I couldn't even enjoy my free time at lunch I was so bothered by it. And what was he going to say to me the other day in the nurse office?

"Telsa are you feeling well?" I managed to ask him when I arrived at the art room.

"Yeah I'm fine." I could tell he was lying. And I didn't like being lied to.

"What did Grimmjow use to do to you?"

"Nothing really, well not as bad as what you're getting."

Our definitions of nothing were obviously different.

"Did they do that to your eye?"

"You mean the eye patch? No I did that myself. It's nothing really."

Why did I care so much about this? I hate this garbage but I care about what was done to him. Was it because I was worry what they could do to me?

"Sorry if I worried you with my behavior today its nothing. You're my friend and I won't abandon you."

It was the heat of the moment that made me ask my next question I just wanted to see him smile. It was too strange watching this new depressed version of him.

"Do you want to sleepover my house tonight?"

"….."

Maybe it wasn't too late to take it back.

"Well I mean if you parents let you, which they probably won't since they don't know me or anything."

"Are you kidding? I've told them all about you. I was actually thinking about inviting you over sometime." He looked like he had just won a million dollars.

"My parents won't be home if that's alright to." I had to get him to not want to go. It was a mistake to even think that.

"That's alright I just wont tell my parents that part." He seemed even happier about that.

It was to late the dice has been tossed and I had lost the bet.

"Come over at ten."

"That's too late. I'll come over around six." He was smiling now I couldn't even get myself to say that's to early.

It cheered him up at least. The rest of the day he was all smiles. So much so that I though his face would rip in half.

"See you tonight Ulqui." Telsa called as he walked out of the gym.

"So you and Tels are having a get together tonight?" Grimmjow asked grudgingly from besides me.

Can everyone in this school teleport?

"Yeah, I don't have to tutor you today so it shouldn't bother you."

"But I said to stay away from him."

I shrugged and turned my back on him.

"Hey I wasn't done with you." He grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

But I smacked his hand away. "Get off me."

He was shocked by my out burst and I was easily able to get away from him.

I was losing my old self and this new thing that was trying to take over me I hated it. The way it acted, the way it thought.

It wasn't me.

I headed home trying to figure out what your suppose to do at sleepover's. I couldn't think of anything so I ended up goggling it.

"Movies, popcorn, snacks, and games…. What kind of games?" I was so clueless on all of this I had no clue what all this stuff was on the computer.

"Hope Tels knows these kinds of things."

I was able to find popcorn in the cabinets and a couple of movies I liked to watch like Sweeny Todd and Sleepy Hollows.

It was strange Telsa had sleepover my house before, granted it was uninvited, but I didn't care that he was here. Now that I had actually invited him I was feeling nervous.

Knock knock knock.

'He's early.'

"Hey I couldn't wait is that ok?"

"Sure." He was too happy for me to try and rain on his parade.

"Your parents aren't home right, cause I brought over some movies but there R rated."

"Yeah there not here. Make your self at home." What kind of R rated movie could he have?

Every time I'm around someone it always becomes awkward. We sat there watching T.V. for a good forty minutes before I got myself to ask the question that was bothering me.

"What games so you play at sleepovers?"

"What ? Is this your fist sleepover or something?"

It was but I couldn't say that.

"Well it depends on the party gender and the things you like." He stated.

"Gender and what?"

"Well gender, were guys. And like as in what your good at or whats fun."

I still didn't get it.

Another awkward ten minutes of popcorn eating.

"Did you want to play a game?"

"Not really I've just never…" I couldn't say that I've never been at a sleepover. "Really had an interest before."

"Well that's alright I can show you how to play." That sounded wrong in so many ways. "How about a game?"

"Like what?"

"I'll show you."

**Finally this chapter is OVER! **

**So anyone ever heard of The Game? Well it doesn't exist which is why Telsa says it. **

**Why you ask? Well you'll have to wait and see why.**


	10. Disagreement

**Now to see what The Game is. Hope you like it because Ulquiorra doesn't.**

**Ch 10: Disagreement **

"So do you need anything to play it?" The whole thing sounded cheesy to me and I didn't even feel like doing any thing anymore.

I just want to be alone.

"Not unless you want to other wise no." That made it sound even more boring.

"Want anything I'm going to make more popcorn?" He was starting to creep me out.

"No I'm good." He was happy at least. It seemed like all traces of what happened today were gone.

"Can I change the channel? Bleach is on." He asked hesitantly.

"Sure I don't mind." I called into the living room from the hall.

"Have you ever watched it?"

"A bit when I'm bored but not often."

As I waited for the popcorn to pop I poured myself a soda.

"It's getting really good you need to watch it." His voice got louder as he went on and shortly entered the kitchen after me.

'Why ask to change the channel if you're not even going to watch it.'

But I decided to humor him.

"Why what's going on?"

"Well the captain that everyone thought was dead was really alive and he was plotting something with two other captains. His assistant captain that was arrested for attacking another assistant broke out of jail and is now going after one of her best friends because a letter that her captain wrote said that he found out some information about him and says he's planning some thing."

He talked so animatedly about every thing that I had to suppress a laugh when he fell off the counter after imitating a sword move.

"Oops should have seen that coming. But anyways that's what happened last week."

"Pick up moron I don't have all day." Grimmjows voice called behind me.

Pwa! 

The mouthful of soda I had just taken was wasted at I spit it back out.

"Sorry that's my phone." Tesla claimed as he walked over to pick it up.

'Why is Grimmjow on Tesla's phone?' Then again they are friends so I guess it's not unusual for him to call or have his own personal ring tone.

I wasn't trying to listen to their conversation but it sounded like they were arguing about something. Tesla had walked into the other room but I was still able to hear his conversation as his voice raised. I was even able to here part of what Grimmjow was saying on the other end.

"I already said no I'm busy."

"Too bad get over here!"

"No Grimmjow I'm not doing it."

'What are they talking about?' I moved a little closer to the door way.

"I don't want to that's why."…. "Because it's wrong!"

"So you're just going to stay over there all night for protection?" Grimmjow asked back.

'What did he say Tesla looks pissed?' As they went on Tesla's face became redder and redder with anger.

"Shut up! Just stay away from us!" Tesla yelled at the phone as he hung up.

'Should I ask him what that was about? More importantly why did he say "us" instead of "me"?' The anger from a few seconds ago had now turned to rage.

'I'll let it go.'

While I was thinking about this he had turned around to reenter the kitchen.

"Where you listening in on us?"

"No." I answered him too quickly to sound innocent plus I was sitting on the floor only a few feet away from where he was talking.

"Yes you were. What did you hear?" He was getting mad again but not like this morning when he wanted me to tell him what happened it was like a deadly anger.

One that I thought wasn't possible for a overly happy person like him to feel.

"Nothing just you yelling." I answered calmly but it only made him even more upset.

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me up and into the living room. It wasn't like the other times he held me by the wrist my fingers were going numb with the lack of blood.

He pushed me backwards onto the couch and held one of my hands in each of his.

"What did you hear?" He asked calmer this time.

"Like I said just you yelling." His gaze was so intense I had to tell him. "And a bit of what Grimmjow said."

"Like? He asked again. I tried to throw him off but his grip on my hands tightened stopping me from using anything I knew to get him off.

"Something about him wanting you to come over his place."

"Did you hear why?"

What did it matter? It was probably because he was bored.

I shook my head no.

"He doesn't want me to go near you."

"Alright so I wont hang around you anymore now get off."

"No." He said firmly.

"It's not funny now get off me." I tried again to throw him off. I was only able to get one of my hands free. I rolled to try and get off the couch but he grabbed my neck forcing my face into the a pillow.

"Will you stop struggling your going to make this harder."

The pressure on my neck let up a little and I was able to turn my head enough to look at him.

He was smiling.

"Want to know why Grimmjow doesn't want me around you?"

"Like hell I don't, now get off!" This was even worst then when I fell out of the tree.

He leaned down and put his mouth next to my ear. "He thinks I'll tell you about our group."

"And what would that do ? You're all idiots. Besides why would you even tell me?"

He paused them moved even closer to me so that I could feel every word that he spoke when his lips moved.

"Because I like you."

"I know that but it's not a real reason to tell me." He pulled back looking perplexed.

"If you knew then why did you always pull away when ever I did something?"

"Because you're weird! Look at what you're doing now." Now that he was not laying on top of me I was able to twist myself around so I was facing him.

"You don't get it I like you."

"Yeah and?" He was smiling at some joke that I didn't get. If he didn't like me then why would he hang around me?

"How about this then. I love you."

"….."

"I love you." He repeated

'What? No he's just joking around he doesn't mean that.' But as I though that he lowered his face closer to mine.

"I love you." He said once again.

My mind had frozen and I couldn't register what he said.

'He loves me? No that's not right.'

I didn't feel the same way for him but he must of thought I did due to the fact he was getting even closer to my face with every second.

I wasn't about to start screaming for him to get off. One it would make me seem like a girl and two my mind for a second thought of Grimmjow and how I would react if it was him and not Tesla.

He had my hands so I couldn't push him away. My only choice was to push down in to the couch to prolong our impact.

From the way he was sitting on me I had an uneasy feeling that I would get jumped if I didn't get away from him.

I started to thrash my legs around to try and make him lose his balance but his legs were clamped hard onto my waist.

He was only a few seconds away and I couldn't push back any further. Desperately I started to shake and twist my hands. If I can get just one out I could push him back and still have Grimmjow be the only person to kiss me.

Tesla slightly dug his nails into my skin and as he closed his eyes, squeezed his legs tighter onto my hips.

'….Shit….'

A few of his blond hair hanged down into my face as he closed the last few meters, I felt his breath on my neck as he let the air out of his mouth and then I felt the warmth on my lips.

It was soft, gentle, and warm. The opposite of Grimmjows. When he kissed me it had been like he didn't really care about it like he was just doing it because he felt like he had to.

But now Tesla kiss was like he had been longing to do it and was going to take his time with it unlike Grimmjows quick one.

'But I feel nothing for Tesla.'

He was still holding on tightly to me. I waited for him to pull away and laugh like it was nothing had happened like when he kissed me on the cheek. Then I remembered.

' I'm half French so it's just a habit of mine.' He had lied to me. He did it because he liked me then too.

I closed my eyes trying to straighten this out. But in the dark I couldn't see his hair, his clothes, or his face. I could be with anyone right now.

'Grimmjow.'

Instinctively I renewed our kiss and I could feel the person on top of me relax.

In my mind I could easy see Grimmjows blue hair, his school uniform, and even a clear picture of his face.

I wasn't with Tesla right now I was with Grimmjow.

Over and over we slowly renewed our kiss. Me and Grimmjow.

Not Tesla.

As long as I kept my eyes closed this could be anyone. I could imagine I'm with anyone I want and I'd be the only one that knew.

He pulled his lips from mine and started kissing my face and neck. Everywhere I was touched warmed up like it was hit with light.

"Ulqui."

I was even able to imagine his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The words I wanted to hear the most from Grimmjow sent a shiver down my back. I couldn't stop myself from saying the one sentence that I've been wanting to tell Grimmjow since he kissed me the first time.

"Me too. I love you."

I finally realized what that feeling was that I got around him it wasn't, fear or hate it was love.

He slowly let go of my hands, as if he was scared that if he did I would push him away. But I could never push away Grimmjow.

Cupping his hands around my face he lifted it up to kiss me again. The air that enter my lungs from him was warm and moist.

Like how the inside of his mouth would feel.

My tongue slowly enter his mouth and his mine. It was my first time trying a tongue kiss and probably his to. It was awkward and strange but it still made me shiver.

Our arms kept wrapping themselves around different parts of each other that I lost track of which were mine.

"Ulqui is this alright?"

"Why are you asking that? You started this?" He sounded dough full and I didn't want that. I wanted my secret Grimmjow to stay with me.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want."

"You can do what you want to me I don't care."

"Are you sure about that?"

I was so caught up in my fantasies that I thought it really was reality.

"Yes."

"How a bought we go up to your room then. I think your bed would more comfortable then this couch."

"…**.#$&%**^%&^%&^$*%$*^%$*&%$*!" **

**I bet that's what you're thinking right now. If you think about it technically this is still GrimmjowXUlquiorra since he imagines he's with him.**

**Ok. Ok. Don't worry he will he with the real Grimmjow soon enough this is just something to hold you over. **

**Spoiler**** after that night Ulquiorra will still be a virgin.**


	11. Falling Apart

**So now to get the story back on track. **

**CH 11: Falling Apart**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm when off at it's usually time for the weekend. But for once I didn't feel like getting up even though it was nine.

"Gah. I'm so sore." That's when it hit me I had crossed the line with Tesla last night, not.

I didn't feel anything for that guy and I had lead him on with my imagination.

I managed to sit up and I saw the little yellow sticky note on my side table.

Had to go to work. Be back

later to get my stuff.

3 Telsa

"He's crazy if he thinks I'm letting him back into my house."

I must have scrubbed off at least seven layers of my skin before I was satisfied enough to get out of the shower.

"What the fuck was I thinking last night?"

'That's it you weren't thinking you idiot.' The voice was right I'm an idiot for ever letting myself think that I could replace a person with Grimmjow.

'So what are you going to do about Tesla?'

"I don't know." If I told him the truth he'd think I was crazy but I couldn't continue to be around him in case this happened again.

Usually when I need to think about something I paint my nails to clear my mind. During the move though the bottle broke so now I was out of black paint.

"That convenient store probably sells it. Might as well get breakfast there too." It was another hot day but since I was only going out for a little bit I still put on my skinny jeans and black army jacket.

Even though Tesla said he had work but I still found myself looking around myself as I walked. I still hadn't ruled out teleportation.

I came up with about ten different ways to tell Tesla that I wasn't interested in him but each time I found a way for him to misinterpret it. The only thing that made sense was the truth.

'Yeah because you'll just come out and say that I thought he was someone else the whole time because I feel nothing for him at all.'

It made me feel miserable.

"Well if all else fails I'll just avoid him." Luckily the store did have nail polish so I just grabbed myself some dumpling before I headed to the register.

Where I saw Grimmjow.

"You work here?" I asked in disbelief. I never even thought that he could be this close to me and not try to pull something.

Or even that he could get a job with his people skills.

"Does it look like I'm working?" He growled quietly before he put on a big smile. "Will that be all?"

"Well usually when everything's on the counter that means I'm done." I answered back smartly.

"Shut up I need to say that." He said in another low growl but with his smile still on his face.

"So why are you working here?"

"I need the money." With a home like the one he has I though he would get a big allowance.

His uniform consisted of a V neck with the stores name on it and black pants. I found myself glancing at the bit of chest that was visible around the neck line.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be with Tesla?" Grimmjow grumbled stopping me from taking a third glance at his neck area. He was still smiling but he eyes showed that he was annoyed.

"Yeah right like I'm ever letting him in my house again." I shouldn't have said that.

"Why?" he looked kind of happy but at the same time worried.

Did he know about Tesla?

"He's just annoying. Wouldn't stop talking about Bleach." It was true but I think Grimmjow saw through my lie.

I started to walk away when he called after me.

"Tesla will come back to us one way or another."

Like I really cared if he went back. As long as I got him to stay away from me I don't care what he did.

Even after my breakfast/lunch and repainting my nails I still hadn't come up with a way to get Tesla to forget about me. A part of me was repulsed by what I did for one reason I used him for my own gain and the second he was a guy.

But the other part thought that if he wanted to why should I stop him? I could have Grimmjow then as much as I wanted and no one but me would know.

"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way about another guy." I felt like a part of me was broken.

A part that could never be replaced or fixed.

Something I just had to deal with it.

By two Tesla still hadn't showed up and I still didn't have a good excuse to tell him. I was starting to get a headache from the battle going on in my mind on weather or not I really wanted to push Tesla away.

Two thirty exactly I heard the sound that I was dreading all day.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I had to drag myself out of the chair I had been occupying for the last three hours.

"I'm back!"

"I can tell." His happy mood wasn't going to make this any easier for me to tell him.

"I was so excited all day I practically ran out of work when I was done."

"Why? Were you that worried that I would steal something out of your bag?"

"No I wanted to do this again." He bent down to try and kiss me but I wasn't going to make this any harder then it already was. My hand stole the kiss meant for my lips.

"Feeling shy now? No ones watching." He tried again but I still blocked it.

"Tesla stop it I need to tell you something." I need him to stop this even if it meant I had to come right out and say it.

"Alright, alright, I'll behave." He joked.

I put my hands down but as soon as they were away from my face he kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry couldn't help myself you looked too cute." He added as he straightened up.

'Boys aren't supposed to be cute.' When he kissed me I had remember how I thought of Grimmjow the other night.

Tesla grabbed my wrist as he walked past into the living room.

"Come on I want to hear what you have to say." He walked over to the couch he had kissed me on the other night and sat down still holding on to me.

"Sit down."

"I'm fine." Even if I did try to I would be sitting on him since he still had my wrist.

He seemed to realize that to and gave my arm a pull.

"Stop I said I'm fine." I was not going to sit on him.

He pulled again harder this time and stood up, making me lost my balance causing me to fall into him.

His arms were around me before I was able to push away.

"Turn around so I can sit down." He commanded into my hair.

I tried to wiggle out but Tesla was holding on to tight. Unfortunately I was forced to turn and he sat back down with me on his lap. I had to put a stop to this I would honestly die if he kept this up.

"Tesla I need to say some thing." I need him to understand that I didn't want any of this.

"You smell good did you get a shower?"

"…. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I see that you repainted your nails. Was it for me? And why are you wearing a jacket? It's too hot in here." His smile sickened me as he unzipped my army jacket.

"Stop changing the subject." I was getting annoyed with him. If I'm not careful this could get bad.

"Alright." Still keeping his arms around me, Tesla, pulled off my jacket. "What do you want to tell me Ulqui?"

That name. He called me it again that awful name that sounded like a girl. I wasn't a girl I was a guy we shouldn't be in this position. We shouldn't have done what we did last night it was all wrong.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You didn't mind last night."

"I don't like it. It sounds like a girl name." This was embarrassing. Even though Tesla was the only person in the room he's still seeing the side of me that I hide from everyone.

That part of me that held my emotions.

"Well when you think about it you are a girl." As he said that I could feel his hands start to move. One of them when under my shirt and stopped right above where my heart should be. The other went downwards and started to undo my belt buckle.

"Tesla stop! I don't want to do this." I had no feeling for him and if I closed my eyes I knew that I would immediately start thinking of Grimmjow again.

I felt the pressure around my waist fade as my belt was undone.

"Seriously Tesla stop it!" My arms were caught under his. Once again I was defenseless against him.

"Why? No ones going to see us." His breath was warm on the back of my neck as he spoke.

I couldn't bring myself to look down as his hand slipped between my pants and boxers. I hated this feeling of being defenseless against him.

"Just calm down and every thing will be alright." How can I calm down when I feel like I'm being raped.

'Just tell him and he'll stop.' I was trying to but the part of me that wanted him to stay kept pushing the words back down my throat.

Tesla pulled his right leg from under me and pushed me to the left so he was on top of me again all the while still keeping his hand in my pants.

I was frozen in, dare I say it, fear while my mind tried to sort things out.

'Get him off of you!' The logical side would yell shortly followed by 'Close your eyes to see Grimmjow.' By the part that was enjoying this far too much.

"Ahhh haa ahh." The noises that were coming out of me were disturbing to my ears as Tesla's hand started prodding everywhere its fingers could reach.

"Sounds like that feels good."

Why am I letting him do this to me? I could easily push him off right now he wasn't holding on to my arms. I refused to close my eyes so I could see that it was Tesla. But every time I blinked I saw only Grimmjow.

I could see Tesla leaning over me as he pushed up my shirt. I could see Tesla kissing every part of my chest. I could see Tesla start to pull my pants down.

But I couldn't push him off.

'Snap out of it!' I couldn't my body was frozen to the couch.

"….." this is wrong. This is wrong! THIS IS WRONG!

"Tesla get off me now!" I had to get him off in this moment of sanity. I push as hard as I could on his shoulders so he wouldn't be able to touch me again.

"Fine I get it your not in the mood." He was smiling but I could see that he was disappointed

I had to end this right now for both our sakes.

I took a deep breath. "Tesla we cant be doing this." He had to know that I didn't like him. "I don't want what you want."

"What do you mean? You were fine a minute ago and last night for that matter."

Was he really stupid enough to not get what I was saying or was he trying to not hear it?

"I don't like you the way that you like me its that simple."

"But when I told you last night that I loved you, you said you did too." His expression turned a bit angry at a thought downed on him. "Are you afraid of what Grimmjow would do if he found out about us?"

"No. It's just that I don't like you." But now that he mentioned it what would Grimmjow do if he found out what I did with Tesla. Would he be angry? Disgusted? Maybe even jealous?

"If you didn't really like me wouldn't you have told me to get off you yesterday and not have kissed me?"

I could tell by his determined expression that Tesla wasn't going to leave unless I gave him a good reason so I might as well hit him with it hard.

"The only reason I let you do that for me is because I thought you were pathetic!" I let my own thoughts over yesterday's accident explode out of my mouth. I was aiming them at Tesla but in reality they were meant for me.

"It was disgusting and I should have never let you do that! Why I even let you back in my house is a mystery to me!" His's face was a combination of shock and pain. I was hurting him and I knew I went far enough but I had to kill all these inhuman thoughts I was having about myself and Grimmjow before they got out of hand.

"Every time you touch me I feel the need to scrub myself down so I don't catch your fagot germs!"

I knew I had gone too far.

"..Fine…. if that's what you want….. I'll leave." His voice was shaking as obviously tried to held back tears.

I really did go too far. What I was feeling towards Grimmjow had nothing to do with Tesla and I had used him as my scapegoat.

I dug my nails into my arms as he went to get his bags. I knew I should apologize to him but if I never want him to feel that way about me again I had to make him hurt badly. I ended up biting my lower lip to keep from calling after him as he left.

As I walked into the foyer behind him to close the door he turned onto the side walk and I saw the tears rolling down his face.

I was sick to have don't that too him. What would I have done if Grimmjow did that to me? After he lead me on with that kiss he turned right around and said I was disgusting for have thought it meant anything.

* * *

"I'm garbage…..just like everyone else."

**After writing this I felt REALLY sorry for Tels.**

***sigh* I'll make the next chapter less depressing.**


	12. Can I Do This

**This chapter also changes from Ulquiorra point of view into Grimmjow to show his thoughts.**

**CHAPTER 12: Can I Do This**

I don't think that there's even one person in the world that is fond of Mondays.

Going back to school after a two day brake is the reason I was never fond of it but now the reason I dreaded the new day, was what should I do about Tesla?

The best thing to do would be avoiding him but he's more persistent than a dog.

At least he was.

"Fuck my life." Was the goodby I said to the house. Finally the weather was feeling more fall like and the leaves were changing there colors to match the season.

Walking along I saw what I had missed that weekend since I had spent it inside. Some of the neighbors already had their Halloween decorations out.

It wasn't much but it kept my mind off Tesla and Grimmjow.

Walking up to the school I had a strong pull to the roof. It was still unlocked and I let myself in.

" I wonder if a fall from this height could kill someone?" I wasn't the suicidal type but if Tesla could somehow fall from this height my problems would be solved.

"Hey over here." Looking down I saw that Grimmjow and his gang of idiots has assembled below me completed with Tesla.

'So that weasel went crawling back to them.' Being about thirty feetabove them I couldn't make out what they were saying well but I could tell it was aimed towards Grimmjow.

Were they making fun of him? That idea lasted for about two seconds before he joined in. I couldn't grasp there relationship. They were all physically different from each other yet they seemed to get along fine.

Why can't I fit in with anyone?

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGG –

"Newb! I need to talk to you." I had just finished my descend from the roof when Grimmjow over took me in a head lock.

"Get off." I hung there limp till he let go.

"I need you to come over tonight."

"Why? I'm busy."

"I have a math test tomorrow duh! What help will tutoring be after wards?" Then as a second though he leaned down and whispered so no one walking by could hear."Do you want everyone to know about you and Tesla?"

I couldn't move. Did Tesla tell him what we did or could he have figured it out after our encounter on Saturday?

He walked past me. I wasn't able to say anything, every muscle in my body was frozen.

What did he know?

All day was a blur. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes and when the bell rang to announce the end of the day I was finally snapped out of it. It's not like I could change anything but I wasn't prepared, I had intended to avoid him as mush as possible but now I would have to see him two days in a row.

I had to wait behind the school for him, cause god forbid anyone saw us together and he wasn't beating me up.

Ten minutes later he finally showed.

"What took you?"

"Sorry I was a little busy with my life if you don't mind."

Grimmjow walked past me and I followed after him. He still didn't pay me much attention just kept walking and I kept following. It was a while before I saw he had headphones on.

'Wonder what kind of music he listens to.' It didn't take that long to reach his house from the school it was pretty close.

"So what did you do to Tesla?" I watched his back stiffen as he asked. "He seemed rather upset the other day."

"..." What would he do if he knew the real reason? Trying to look as casual as I could I shrugged. "I stopped answering the door when he came around."

"What ever."

I don't think he does it on purpose but he can really piss me off sometimes. When he took out his keys they all had skulls on the top.

" That's different."

"My keys? Yeah makes them look cooler." The red was creeping into his face again. Dame It! Why did my heart beat suddenly speed up.

"Just head up to my room I'll get us something to eat."

"Fine." I was a bit happy to get a good look at his room. Last time I had been preoccupied with the bed and the fact that Grimmjow had been leaning over me.

It smelled the same as before, like vanilla and lilies, I could even make out the faint smell of Grimmjow himself that lingered on the furniture.

'I wonder how strong his sent is on the sheets.' I listened at the door for a few seconds before I went over to his bed and tentatively lifted one of the pillows.

I'm not proud of this, in fact I was acting like a obsessive person, I brought the pillow up to my noise and took a deep weft of his sent.

It was bitter smelling like he had on some kind of spray on at one point but also had faint fruity scent mixed in. I let myself take another sniff before I put the pillow back.

I had just put my bag down when he came in.

"Is ice tea fine?"

"Doesn't matter." I was just relieve that he didn't walk in on me a few seconds sooner.

I took the tea and watched as Grimmjow went over to his bed. "So just go over what will be on the test tomorrow." Everything about him appalled me.

Why did I want him so much.

"Shouldn't we go over to your desk?"

"Nah this way we can spread out more." As he bent over to get out his book I tried to drain the red from my face that he caused to rise.

I tried to sit as far away from him on the bed as I could but he moved in closer to me. Taking a deep breath we started going over the chapter. It was a good thing he had me come over because he would of defiantly failed otherwise.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow?" To stall my answer I started to put my book away.

"Well since I was here today I don't think I need to."

"But our deal was – "

"That I would come over twice a week to tutor you." It was like explaining to a child that two plus two would always equal four.

"I don't care...but if you don't come I may spread some rumors." His tone of voice was threatening. I didn't bought that he would do it.

Looking down at my hands I took a deep breath. 'Well rumors are better then the truth at least.'

"What are you thinking?"

"Ways to kill myself." Not really but I just wanted him to feel bad. It seemed to work a bit.

"Am I really that bad?"

"NO." His stiffened posture relaxed before I added. "You would kill me yourself."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I could see the anger rising in his eyes.

But I didn't care.

"It means that you would rather kill me yourself then having me do it. What would be the fun of it if you could only watch?" I was being serous now. One day Grimmjow could send me to my grave whether it was intentional or not.

It was painful to see him this way, broken down and miserable, maybe he was finally realizing that picking on me wasn't his brightest idea.

"Did you really mean it?"

"That you would kill me if yo could? Yeah I believe that."

"What makes you so sure that I could kill at all?"

My answer was harsh, but it was honest. "Because your you."

folding his arms he sunk back on the bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. "Well if you don't need anything else I'll be going." He didn't make any attempt to stop me so I let myself out.

Grimmjows point of view

Peering around the streets he tried to remember the way to Ulquiorrahouse. He had never tried to find the place alone before especially in the dark.

'How dare he say I would kill someone. Sure I pick on everyone but I wouldn't kill them. Especially him.' Pulling his jacket closer to himself he continued in the direction he had seen Ulquiorrago when he left the store.

'Why am I even going through all this to talk to him. If anyone saw me I'd be in trouble.' He kicked at a fallen branch as he walked along. "What am I even going to do when I get there."

I stop, now aware of the fact that I didn't have a plan, and turned around. "I'll just talk to him tomorrow at detention. No he may not want to talk to me tomorrow. But then again he would be a idiot to not come over, then again he is afraid of me." Walking back and forth I tried to straighten out what to do.

"Damn it why is this so hard?" Leaning up against the fence I let my head relax upwards. I had never been afraid of anything before not even when I was little.

But now as I stand against the fence I'm terrified.

What should I do next?

"Grimmjow?" I was so confused that I didn't realize that Ulquiorrawas standing on the porch next across the street from me. I guess it wasn't that hard to find his house.

" I need to talk to you."

" I don't have anything to say." I wonder if he knows that he pouts when hes not talking.

'Its kind of cute.'

" Well, ah, Ulquiorra it's ... important." He was confused but he seemed more willing. He at least let me in.

Looking around, his house it had a empty feeling.

"What do you want?"

"This may seem strange but I, ah, well that is, you see." I had to calm down I was acting like a total idiot. I just need to say it just get it out.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What was that?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sorry I still can't –"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

I could tell he was extremely taken-ah-back either because of my rash question or the fact that I yelled it at him.

"You came all the way here to ask me that?"

"Yes so what's your answer?"

" I'll get you a drink."

"Wait whats your answer?"

He didn't reply as he went into the other room. 'Shit he must be making fun of me right now.'

As the minute ticked by I started to squirm a bit in my seat. What if he was planning something trying to lead me on and he has a tape recorder hidden somewhere.

"Sorry for the wait is Coke fine?"

"Yeah sure."

"So about your question. What made you want to ask that?"

"I just thought that, if we are, well going to hang around with each other." Be honest its the only way to really make sense. I took a deep breath to steady myself" When I'm with you I can't think, my face heats up and I can't speak."

"..."

"Even right now your making me nervous." His expression didn't even change as I spoke. I lowered my head so he wouldn't see my disappointment.

"On one condition."

My heart was beat went the fastest its ever gone. Was he actually considering it?

"Don't be ashamed to be with me in public."

* * *

"... Hahaha is that all?"

**Its finally happened he asked him out after 11 long chapters! **

**After the threat of Tesla stealing ****Ulquiorra ****away and being driven away by Grimmjows**

**gang it has finally happened. But what will happen now?**

…**...T_T...**

**Not even I know.**

**I Just hear about Japan ;_; I hope everyone from over there is alright! **


	13. What do you Know

**So I think in figured out how to progress the story now.**

**Took a while but I finally got it to a good point. **

**Chapter 13: What do you Know**

Only after Grimmjow had left did the full impact of what just happened hit me. I had just agreed to go out with him even after I had promised myself that I would kill those feelings.

So why was I so happy about what I just agreed to?

I don't even know the first thing about being in a relationship. Having tried to avoid them all my life what was I to do now that I was in one.

'Should I text him yet?' He had given me his cell number but when would it be appropriate to write.

"Nah he just left he wouldn't want to talk to me already." After I had agreed to date him he just finished his drink and left.

It didn't help that I had nothing to keep my hands busy so my mind was free to wander.

"Hell I'll just go to bed early."

I was about to put on my pajama shirt when I decided to get a shower. It wouldn't matter much if I got it today or tomorrow but with what I just went through I wont be able to think rationally for a while.

The cold water was nice on my face it helped to calm me down.

I had just put a towel on when I heard my phone go off. 'Should I answer it right away or get dress then write to him?' My head was starting to spin if I didn't answer now I probably would ignore it.

My hand was shaking as I reached for the phone. It wasn't a long message and it was kind of random but it was still something.

**What'ch yeah doing?**

I tried to answer back as casually as I could without sounding strange.

**Going to bed **

I had barely gotten my pants on when his reply came.

**This early? G'night then**

The text didn't require a answer but I still wanted to send him something.

**Night**

"I wonder what hes thinking right now?" My whole life I never cared about what anyone thought but with him I feel like I'm going to loose it if I don't know what he was thinking.

'Your going to be alone with him tomorrow and your now dating.' The voice reminded me of that little snag moments later. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as my eyes widen in realization. Now that we were "going out" what would he do when we were alone in his room?

Flopping down on my bed I drew the pillow around my face. Why am I freaking out so much?

"That fling with Tesla was just a one time thing. We didn't even do anything." Besides he was just kidding.

Right?

–

As I pulled the tacky vest over my head I tried to think of a way to casually approach Grimmjow at school.

'I could pretend that I need to talk to Tesla about something. But that would involve him playing alone too.'

After what I said to him I doubt if he'll want to help me.

The up side of the day was that it starting to get cooler out. Fall has finally arrived.

Like usual Grimmjow was out front with his idiots. I was only able to glance at them before I caught eyes with a rather unhappy person.

Tesla was walking over to me.

"What do you want?"

"Can't even get a good morning out of you?" He joked.

Why was he being so nice to me? "Morning."

"So, um, about the other day. I know it was kind of sudden of me but, ah, do you want to have another try?"

He was serous?

"I can't do that."

"Why wont you give me a real chance?" He looked so pathetic and worn down that I actually felt sorry for him.

I couldn't tell him the real reason. "Well the other day I, ah well, agreed to go out with a girl on my street." It was partly true at least.

"Oh." He looked down at his feet as if defeated then after a second his head shot back up with a huge smile. "Let me know when you brake up." And he walked off.

Was this how it was gonna be from now on? Me having to lie everyday about having a fake girlfriend.

Besides a few angry glares today was the best day I had since moving here. Not one of Grimmjows cronies pinched, poked, pushed, or made fun of me.

I even thought about going down to the lunch room instead of the roof.

But I only thought it. I still headed up as the other students when down. The roof was like a brake in the middle of the day that I could just get away from everyone and be alone.

In art class I was still trying to start that poster project. I had managed to draw myself somewhat successfully but there was nothing else on there.

While I was refilling my paint I felt a slight tug on my pocket. Looking down a hand was retreating from my side.

Grimmjow was walking away in his usual slouching manor. I waited til I was back to my seat before slipping out the paper.

**Meet me out front near the parking lot after school. **

So he was really going to keep his promise to be seen with me. What would his friends reactions be?

What would Tesla think?

Gym passed with out an accident and soon enough the bell was ringing for us to go home. Tesla was still loitering around and it didn't become apparent why until he walked over to me.

"So my birthdays next week."

"..."

"I want you to come. I won't take no for an answer either. Here's the invite." He handed me a yellow envelope. "You better make it."

"..."

As he walked off I was tempted to rip the envelope in half. Why wouldn't he except that I didn't like him not even as a friend.

"Like hell am I going."

For once I didn't have to wait for Grimmjow he was already at the lot with his vest thrown over his shoulder.

"What took yeah?" He didn't sound angry it was more of a out of relief question.

"Why did you think I left you?"

"It may of crossed my mind." He shuffled his feet around before continuing. " If it makes you feel better my mom will be there today."

"Oh." I didn't care either way if his mom was there or not. We would just be in him room again and I believed that even Grimmjow wouldn't jump someone that he had just started "dating".

"So as you can see the guys aren't around." He stated as we started to walk. The guys must of meant his followers. "I made it so they wont bother you any more."

"I noticed."

We didn't talk much after that. He seemed to have something on his mind.

As he open the door to his house I could smell apples and cinnamon.

"I told her not to do anything." Grimmjow moaned.

"You told her I was coming?"

Walking past me towards the kitchen he mumbled. "Something like that."

"Hi honey welcome home!" Came a female voice from the other room.

"I told you not to do anything." Was his reply.

They bickered back and forth for a while in which time I took the liberty to look around. It really was a nice house and not like normal nice it was like it was made to impress any stranger that would walk through the door.

"Do you like Pie?"

"It's alright I don't need any."

"That wont work she determined to feed you." Grimmjow almost seemed to laugh threw the sentence.

"It's fine then."

"Mom he'll have some."

"Great I already cut it." Mrs. Jaggerjaws walked in with two plates of large pie pieces. The last time I saw her I had barley looked at her.

She couldn't of been more then forty at the most.

As I was handed a plate she started to make conversation.

"So Grimm told me all about you two."

I froze mid pie lift. Did Grimmjow tell her we were dating? I wasn't ready for anyone to know.

"Yeah that you come over to tutor him every week. Its so nice that you two became friends after that little mishap."

I could feel my stomach drop in relief.

"Yeah." I wasn't able to give a real answer. Probably sensing my awkwardness Grimmjow quickly steed him mom away from us.

"Why are you home anyways? I thought you had some group thing today."

"Well Grimm if you payed more attention you would know it's called a book club and that it is tonight not this afternoon." She took a breath before continuing. "Why do I bother, you probably don't even know what a book is."

I was a bit shocked by her response. It was like she was mad at him.

Having made her point she stood up and walked back into the kitchen. As she passed him Grimmjow lowered his head so his face was hidden from view. He didn't speak til she was out of ear shot.

"Lets go." Not knowing what to do with the rest of my pie I took it with me.

Grimmjow left his on the couch.

"Is your mom in a bad mood or something?" I couldn't understand her meaning of 'why do I even bother.'

"She's always like that when I don't understand something." We were almost to his room and he still hadn't really answer the question.

"Then why don't you try to ask questions instead of state things?"

"Because I don't know how to."

"Why don't you try?"

He stopped so abruptly that I almost walked into him .Turning on his heels he faced me.

But it was to quick he knocked the plate out of my hands and it fell onto his shirt.

"Shit what is wrong with you?" why was Grimmjow getting so worked up over a shirt. Its not like the stain wouldn't come out.

"Fine I'm sorry for being in the way." How could I like someone as headstrong as him. I dropped my gaze to the ground.

I couldn't look at him.

Sigh. "No I'm sorry its my fault. It's not that important."

I bent down to pick up the plate and the rest of the discarded pie.

"Just leave it my mom will get it."

"Why I can do it just as well as her." I finished cleaning up the pieces and stood back up.

"Well now that that's done lets go to my room before anything else happens."

I didn't refuse but right now I just wanted to leave. I was kind of looking forward to being with him today but now I just wanted to go home and rot.

"So what are we doing today?"

Pulling out my text book I answered back. " Starting chapter two. We really need to pick up the pace or we'll only be half way threw the book by the end of the year.

"Then we'll have to have more study groups."

There was a rustling sound from behind me.

I turned around to face him and found that he had taken off his shirt.

My face started to burn and I was forced to look away again.

"What are you doing?" His chest was a light peach color that made the mussels stand out more. It was even more perfect then I had imagined it.

"Changing or did you forget I had pie on me?"

"But why didn't you go into the closet or something?"

"Eh." He shrugged and walked into the closet.

I wasn't sure what to do while he got changed. So I found myself unintentionally inching towards the bed again. 'Might as well.'

I gave in and sat down on his bed. The next chapter wasn't that hard as I started to look over it, it was just wordy.

As I was about to turn the page something grazed my shoulder.

"Looks hard." Grimmjow was leaning over the bed on the other side and wrapped an arm around my neck.

He still didn't have a shirt on.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled before answering.

"Bothering my boyfriend."

**So things are happening now. The next chapter will be very interesting. **


	14. Truth

**I hate day light savings I've been soooooooooo tired.**

**Doesn't help that I get up at 5:30 either. **

**The rating changed since I'm getting more descriptive. And stuff will happen down the road.**

**Plus I want to be safe.**

**Chapter 14: Truth**

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs. It was a bit painful but the adrenalin was wonderful.

"What are you gonna do?"

leaning in closer he rubbed his nose against my neck.

"Not study for one thing." Climbing onto the bed Grimmjow gently pulled my head back. He stared at me for a moment before closing the gap between our lips. It was just like how I had imagined it.

It was slow but strong, not like before, he didn't need to hold back. His body leaned into me and pushed me back against the head board.

I began feeling light headed and my breathing shallow. " ha...ah ha..."

Putting my hand on Grimmjows shoulder I gave him a small push, just enough for him to get the message.

"Ha sorry forgot your human." He was also out of breath but still managed a smile.

"Did you think I was your pillow for a minute there?"

Leaning in again he now put his lips on my jaw.

'It's way better then I had imagined.' I didn't want to close my eyes now in fear that when I reopened them his blue hair would have turned blond and his eyes brown.

"ha...ha." Grimmjow repositioned himself and pushed my legs apart so he could move in closer. He seemed to be concentrating on my neck more than anything else. It started to bug me so I put my hand under his chin and forced it up.

"Whats wrong?" He looked confessed and his eyes had a glint of worry in them.

"Nothing." I pulled him back to my lips, that was all I really wanted from him. We didn't need to be dating or even like each other as long as I could kiss him that was enough for me.

But Grimmjow had other ideas. I felt a tug at my waistband and then it didn't feel as tight. I didn't even wait for him to respond to a slight push I just pushed him off.

"Now whats wrong?"

"What are you doing your moms downstairs." My voice came out panicked instead of forceful.

"She wont hear anything, and if she did come to look we'd hear her down the hall."

"But still we just started ….dating." I faded on the last word.

"Were just fooling around it's not like were going to fuck right now."

'Were just fooling around he says.' I know he didn't mean it that way but it still hurt.

"I don't want to do it." The hurt made my voice sound stronger and more sure of myself.

"Alright fine. Start teaching then."

"Put a shirt on first."

His jaw clenched but he still retreated back to the closet. Sometimes I would give anything for a glimpse into his mind just to see what he was thinking about what I just did.

He sat at the desk for the rest of the time and barley looked up from his book. I don't get why he was so upset with me. It's my body and I can do what I want with it he can't make me do something I don't want to.

"So did Tesla invite you to his party today." It was the first thing he asked after our "argument".

"Yeah but it looks stupid." Maybe a joke would make him feel better, worth a try. "So you know, if he asks your the girl I'm dating."

"What are you babbling about?" His head was in the book again but you could hear the stiffness in his voice.

"He asked me out and I said I was with someone on my block." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye before continuing.

"Why did he feel the need to ask you?"

"How should I know?"

There was a pause and then he said somewhat angry. " No offense but if he comes around again I'm seriously going to kill him. He has no right to you."

'A right to me?'

"What do you mean you don't own me."

"I know that but he shouldn't go around trying to date people. What I meant was that the right is no longer available to him."

That's a strange way to put it. Well what ever it was I still didn't understand. I put the text book back in my bag. "Guess I'll be going then."

"Hold on I'll give you a ride."

"Your mom doesn't need to drive me." But really I just didn't want to spend more time with her.

"Your kidding right." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. "I have a license."

"You can drive?"

"Yeah how do you think I get to work? Now come on."

After saying good by to his mom Grimmjow lead me to the garage. There were two cars in there. The closest to the door was a minivan. And on the other side was a blood red sports car.

"You don't expect me to get in that do you?"

"Why ? Its perfectly safe."

I eyed the death trap up and down before I made my case. "Would we both even fit on there?" It was rather small and there was only room for the two front seats.

"It would be kind of snug but well make it work."

"No." Just a flat out no I wasn't going to get a ride in that.

"Fine." He walked past me and yelled into the house. "Mom I need the keys for the van."

"You have legs get them yourself." Was her reply.

Mumbling he walked out the door and returned a few seconds later.

"Lets go get in."

The car was well kept on the inside, neat and smelled like car freshener. Grimmjow was awkward driving on the road, which became really apparent when he cut a corner to soon and we went up on the curve.

"Are you sure you have a license?" I was strapped in and my nails were clawing into the seat but I still didn't feel safe.

He didn't answer with words more like grunts of disdain. As we pulled in front of my house Grimmjow put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to ah...hang out sometime?"

"Like a date?" My stomach started to churn as it started to dawn on me that we were really a couple now.

"What else would it be?' He blushed before leaning into me. I was expecting just a brush on the cheek but instead I received it full on the mouth.

It was strange a few days ago I would of hated myself for even thinking about doing this but right now I was as content with myself as I could get.

It felt right.

We stayed like that for a while lightly kissing back and forth until I had my full for the day.

I felt behind myself for the door handle. " See you tomorrow." Pulling back he gave a slight node.

As I walked into the house it didn't feel as gloomy inside like there was a kind of warmth. Almost like a real family lived here.

"Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen dear." So I wasn't imagining it she was actually home for once.

I was just kissing Grimmjow in the drive way and I hadn't even noticed the car.

"Hey mom what are you doing home." I tried to remain clam but the fact that my palms were sweating didn't help the acting.

"Just had to get a few things near by and decided to see how things were doing." She handed me a soda, at least she still knew what I liked.

"Schools fine."

"That's it nothing else? I need some details, hows Tesla?"

Why did she need to bring him up. " Fine I guess."

"Do you guys still hang out?"

"Yeah. Will you be around again soon."

"Not really dear were so close to solving this one problem." She gave me a pleading look, as though asking for my forgiveness. "Don't worry as soon as this project is over I'm done I'll quit and stay home with you."

She's made that promise many times before so it was meaningless to me. "Sure mom." After that it didn't take long for her to get bored and leave me again.

I never know when I'll see them again.

After I watched some TV. I pulled our Teslas invite.

"Now what to do about this?" I thought about seeing what Grimmjow was going to do. Maybe we could hang out then instead.

'But if your both absent Tesla will notice that something is going on between us.' I just wont go then. I would rather be alone then have someone fine out about whats really going on between us.

Exhausted from the day I decided to go to bed early and had just finished buttoning up my sleep shirt when the door bell rang.

I thought about just leaving it but what if it was somewhat important.

Mumbling I went to open the door. I was about to turn the lock when I remember the peep hole.

Looking out I could see a disgruntled Tesla. 

"Go away Tesla." I stated threw the door.

"I need to talk you and I'm not leaving till I do."

When he says something he means it. I tried to go back to bed several time but he would just keep knocking on the door. Finally I let him in.

"Is it true what Grimmjow said?"

'What did he do now?'

"Depends what did he said?"

"He told us today that we had to stop bothering you since your now his. Its not true right?"

Shit after I told him not to say anything he goes and does this. I'm gonna hit Grimmjow next time I see him.

'Calm down you can get out of this'

"If he means as a tutor then yes I am."

Tesla started to pace back and forth in front of the stairs. "He said that he owns you, are you telling me you just tutor him?"

Why does everyone keep saying own, no one owns me.

"Do you know what they do to people. He cant own you. He can't." He continued.

"What are you talking about your not making any sense." Ignoring me he continued ranting.

"Do you know why I only listen to Nnoitora? Why I wear this eye patch?" He didn't seem to be able to keep still. Tesla would walk this way and then the other way sit down then stand up. " You need to know what this people can do."

I was really starting to worry, he was worked up and who knows what he would do.

"Maybe you should go home."

That was apparently the wrong choice of words it made him even more annoyed.

"You would like that wouldn't you? To go on living in a fake world and not see whats really happening.."

"I don't even know what your talking about."

Slam!

He push me into the wall.

"Get off Tesla." He didn't move just stood there with his hands onto my shoulders. Was he going to try and kiss me again?

'No if he tries something I'll fight back.' He didn't make a move to proceed or pull back Tesla just stood there looking at me as his breathing steadied.

Eventually he lowered his head so he was looking at the floor, it was a bit longer before he spoke.

"I don't want you to end up like me." He removed a hand from me and pulled at the string that held on the eye patch. As it fell he push his bangs out of his face and looked up at me.

Under his right eye was a light scar. It took me a few seconds to realize it but the scar was in the shape of two connecting N's.

"If you belong to Grimmjow it wont be long before he marks you. Like Nnitora did to me." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

It had to be fake. He was probably just making a story up around a weird shape scar.

But the look in his eyes told me it was true.

"Please Ulquiorraleave him. He's going to hurt you. Once you belong to them they can make you do anything."

**It's a twist Mwahahahahahah will Ulquiorra stay with Grimmjow? **

**Will he get branded? Is Tesla a creep?**

**The last one is obviously a yes. **


	15. Is It True

***Sight* it's getting hard to write. It's like you know what you want to do but you cant get there. **

**CH 15: Is It True? **

It was a an hour later before I was final able to get Tesla calmed down enough to leave. He kept begging me to leave Grimmjow but I kept telling him that he was overreacting and that he should go home and rest.

My cell phone was like a rock in my hand I had finally worked up the nerve to text Grimmjow and now I was waiting for the reply.

What if Tesla was telling the truth?

Buzzzzzz...Buzzzzzzz

He was calling me. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Hello."

"What exactly did Tels tell you?" His voice came out monotone and cold.

'Why does he sound defensive?'

"He said that you...that you guys..." What if it was the truth? What would I do then? Could I still love him? " He said that you guys mark people once you own them. Is that why you said he had no right to me?"

"It's not that. I didn't want anyone else trying to go after you." It may of just been the the phone but it seemed like his voice was emotion less.

"Really is that just it or do you not want another guy to carve his initials on my face?"

Grimmjow was silent on the other end.

"That's it isn't it."

"No. That's just Nnoitora. I would never hurt you."

"That's what you say now. But what about later on?"

"Your right we don't know." There was a pause. He didn't speak for almost a minute, in which time I was worried that he would break up with me. But instead his voice lightened up.

"How can I prove that I'll never hurt you?"

How could he prove it? His word his actions? "Tell me that...tell me you love me everyday." God that sounded so lame. But I thought that if he kept telling me that he would never forget it.

"That sounds fair. So to make up for earlier I love you."

Since I had him on the line I might as well ask him about the party. " So about Tesla's party next week what do you want to do?"

"What are you wearing?"

That was the most random conversation change he's had yet. " My Pajamas. Why?"

"What do they look like?"

"Get a life you horny trash."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

After talking to him I was a bit more relaxed. At least I now knew what was happening and what I could expect.

The next days before homeroom Grimmjow sat in the desk next to me, that was usually occupied by Tesla.

It was quiet but I was still able to hear him. "I love you." That froze me in my seat. He had actually said it in a crowded room if someone heard him he would get made fun of till he graduated.

It felt like the rest of the day lasted for a week. During lunch I texted him to meet me behind the school after the bell. It was unlike me but I wanted to be with him so badly right now.

He didn't replay but I still waited for him.

"Do you need something?" Leaning up against the wall he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah. You." He seem to have understood what I meant because he came over to me and put his hand on my face.

"Someone may see us."

"I don't care if you don't." He was everything to me now I wanted him to touch me more.

Leaning in he presses his lips to my forehead. It was only a few seconds but it was enough.

"Don't worry when your over tomorrow we can do more." Then he turn and left.

The next day was even worst when he said "I love you" I felt like I was about to, well in better terms, jump him.

And that feeling continued for the rest of the day. By the time we were leaving for his house I couldn't hold it any more.

"So is there a certain time that I have to leave today?"

"No and my mom wont be there either I checked."

As we walked in silence I started to bit my lip. I hope we kiss again soon.

We had barley walked into the house when he pecked me on the cheek.

"How about we work in the living room? Change of seanery."

I didn't object.

We spent about the next ten minutes make-in out on his couch before starting to study. Even after that we were constantly interrupting each other with pecks on the cheeks and neck. Once Grimmjow even licked my ear.

After we had finished trying to studying I brought up Tesla's party again.

"So you still didn't answer about what your doing for the party."

"Why do I need to say anything?" Grimmjow was stretched across the couch, which included his head on my lap, he looked at ease but his voice was tense.

"Because there's no point of me even going if I'll be stuck there with just him and the others." It was unlike me to try and be flirty or even playful with someone but giving it a try I bopped him on the head with my text book.

"Well then don't go."

"Is that what your doing?"

"...I wasn't invited."

"Well that's a shock." I bopped him again.

"Whats with you all of a sudden? All this week you've been acting different."

"I have?" I stated it as a question but I knew I acted different around him now. I didn't want to give him a reason to hate me again.

So if it meant I had to leave my comfort zone I would.

He drove me home again and we made-out in the car for a bit.

"So I've been thinking, about the party I'm gonna crash it."

"There's no point, it's not like I want to go, I'll just stay home."

"Yeah but if you stay home I cant rub it in Tels face that your with me."

Remembering Tesla's outburst earlier that week I was a bit concerned about his mental state. "That may be a bad idea."

"I don't care."

After Grimmjow left I threw together a light dinner and settled in front of the TV.

Officially we've been going out for a week. I was starting to wonder if we were doing what normal couples would do. Being my first relationship I wasn't sure what the normal speed of dating was.

'When would it be appropriate to go farther? No that's just … no its way to soon. You need to be going out with some one a long time before you do that.'

Stupid hormones. Pushing the hair out of my eyes I couldn't help but heat up at the thought of him wanting me that way.

'You pushed him away remember.'

Yeah but that was because we hadn't even been dating for more then five days.

'You were never dating Tesla.'

"Shut up that was a stupid mistake that I will never do again."

As Friday came and school ended my nerves worsened. School today had been one of the best days yet.

Ping.

My text alert went off.

"**What are you doing tonight?"**

It may seem stupid but my heartbeat sped up.

"**Nothing why?"**

A few minutes then. **"What to go out?"**

"**Sure."**

We decided on a horror movie and half an hour later I was in the van with him.

"You look nice."

I was in my usual black skinny jeans followed by my green army jacket, I was going to wear my black one but the last time I wore that Tesla was taking it off me.

"Thanks you look good to."

Grimmjow was sporting baggy jeans and a lose fitting sweatshirt.

I thought we were going to split the movie bill but instead he pushed my wallet away. "I'll pay."

In my opinion the movie sucked but Grimmjow was into it. Unnervingly he would smile at the gore and blood on the screen.

Halfway threw I decided to slip my hand in his. A part of me was expecting him to pull away but instead he wrapped his fingers between mine.

After that the movie was much more enjoyable.

When it was time to leave we parted hands before the lights came back on.

"What did you think?"

"It was alright. A little to much gore for me."

"But that was the best part."

It had started raining while we were in the theater so we hurried to the car. Grimmjow started it up right when we go in but waited for it to heat up before driving.

"So have any plans for the rest of the night?"

Glancing at the dashboard the time was 9:00.

"Not really."

"Can I stay over?"

Thump. My heart beat picked up. "Would your parents be alright with that?" I didn't want to get my hopes up more if he was just fooling around.

"They don't care as long as I get to work on time."

"Alright than, as long as I wont get blamed for your problems."

Grimmjow put the car into reverse and we started home. 'What are we going to do?' As we got closer to my house I started shake.

"Grimmjow."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want to sleep? I can set something up when we get there."

"No offense but could we sleep together?"

I had to bit my lower lip my breathing had become heavy and my face was burning. Why did he make me react like this?

By the time we reached home and pulled into the driveway it was raining hard. Thunder could even be heard in the distance.

"Alright Ulquiorra lets go."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the drivers side, it was awkward climbing over the cup holder but the warmth of his hand made it worth it.

As I pulled the keys out of my pocket Grimmjow put his lips to the top of my head as he lightly wrapped his arms around my waist.

I don't think I'll ever get use to the warmth that I get when he touches me. It was warm in the house but not warm enough. Going into the hall closet I pulled out several blankets and unfolded them on the couch.

"How does this TV work?"

Grimmjow apparently wasn't use to multiple remote controls and was pointing the radio remote at the television.

"It's that one." Pointing it out I continued to unfold the final blanket.

Soon after the click announcing that the TV was on two arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Will you sleep on the couch with me?"

"I said I would and if that's what you want fine." sitting sown I pulled the covers up around us I leaned my head on his shoulder. He flipped threw the stations a bit before turning his attention back to me.

Blushing he asked. "Do you want to lay down? It'll probably be more comfortable."

"Alright."

It was strange how good this felt.

Like he was my family. My parents never showed me any real compassion and I had only seen them as people I needed to please. But with Grimmjow it was simple natural.

Right.

As we laid there he would occasionally put his face in my neck or run his fingers threw my hair. It was nice to not be alone anymore in this house.

Taking his hand in mine I lifted it to my mouth. Just holding it there felt nice, taking in his scent.

"Ulquiorra"

"Hmmm."

"I love you."

**Aaaaaawwwwwwwwww their acting so cozy together. **


	16. A Diffrent View

** I skip around in this chapter it starts off where the last one left off then skips about a week. The story also jumps from Ulqui's view to Teslas for a bit then back to normal ****Ch 16: A Different View**

I didn't sleep very well that night. Not because Grimmjow was bothering me, because he would occasionally poke me when I dozed off, but because I couldn't get comfortable.

The couch wasn't very deep in the first place and I was squished against him to keep from falling off. As a result when I woke up we were tangled together by the many blankets we had used to keep warm.

I tried not to wake Grimmjow, due to not knowing if he was a morning person, as I lifted the sheets one by one.

Once I had finally removed myself I made a beeline for the kitchen. It was then that I realized that I didn't know what to make as breakfast.

'Should I wake him and ask?'

Sticking my head in the door way Grimmjow was now spread out over the entire couch.

'He does have work at some point.' I slowly walked over to him. 'Would a shake be enough to wake him?'

First I shook his shoulder.

Nothing happened.

Then I tried poking his face.

Nothing happened.

I lifted up one of his arms and dropped it.

Still nothing happened.

The only thing left to do since he insisted on sleeping, was to roll him off the couch. The blankets very were helpful.

Slam

"Huh?" He didn't seem fazed by the fact that he fell.

"Are you up yet?"

"Ten more minutes."

"You can sleep in I just want to know what you want for breakfast."

"Food." Was his reply.

Very original. "Fine but you have no right to complain about it later."

I thought about making eggs but then I remembered that I always burned them. So we ended up with cereal.

After making up the two bowls I called for Grimmjow to come get his. When he didn't reply I looked into the living room.

He was asleep again.

Since he was already on the floor I couldn't pull him off the couch again, it was around that time when I thought of the pot on the counter.

This thought was later followed by that same pot being filled up with water and dumped on his head. Then Grimmjow proceeding to curse for five minutes and me trying to stay out of his arm length.

As the next few days passed by I found myself thinking more and more about the time that we had spent together on Saturday.

No one was home we could of done more then just lay on the couch together.

'You didn't suggest anything.' I wanted us to do more but how could I bring it up.

By the time it was Thursday again I couldn't concentrate on anything the teachers said or what was going on around me. Tuesday I had stopped myself at the last minute and just let him take me home.

Why was it so hard to tell him?

As I packed up my bag the school bell rang.

"Ulqui."

"Shut up." Tesla had come over again. I wasn't up to hear his rantings about how I should be with him instead. I just wanted to get to Grimmjows house.

"Please listen to me. Are you still mad about last week?"

Of course I was. He was acting like a crazed animal.

"A bit."

"I'm sorry but you needed to be warned of what they do."

"Well Grimmjow isn't like the others he wouldn't mark me or make me do something I didn't want to."

"At first probable." He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "But in the end their all the same."

"Later Tesla." I was at the gym door when he called after me.

"Your gong to my party right?"

"I guess." It was a mumble barely hear able from even a feet away so Tesla had obviously not heard it from the other side of the room.

**Tesla's view**

It's always feels the same when he walks away. The life being sucked out of me with every step he takes.

'He really is perfect.' Having watch Ulqui many time during class I had seen the amount of confidence he has in everything he does.

I often would compare him to a swallow. No matter where it was a swallow would sing it's song loudly not afraid to be heard. Ulqui did what he wanted and said what was on his mind.

Something that free should never be caged by another person.

Especially if they would hurt him.

That was why Ulqui was only safe with me, I would shelter him from people like Grimmjow and the others.

But that may never happen.

Nnoitora had spent the better part of last year making me forget what confidence or being able to stand up for yourself was.

I picked up my bag and started for the lobby. Every day was the same for me like a video that was always being rewound.

Meet with Nnoitora, "my owner" as he liked to be called, in the lobby, go over his house, do both of our homework's say good by to Mrs. Gilga as she left for the night shift, get hit once or twice in the stomach by Nnoitora, then I would be forced to do some kind of sexual act before I could go home.

What a horrible life.

'I should of ended it a long time ago.' Stopping at the large hall window I looked out onto the students that were enjoying the day.

None of them know what happens to me and none of them would care if they did knew. Pressing my forehead against the windowpane I couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness.

I thought that if I could make some one love me then I could feel good again. It was unintentional that it would be Ulqui but he was the one that didn't treat me like an outsider.

He treated me like a person. Knowing that how could I not love him?

Leaving the window I started towards the stairs. If I didn't hurry Nnoitora will get mad and that would make it even worst.

The lobby was almost empty, he was talking with Stark near the entrance. I waited till they parted before going over to him.

"What took you? I was getting tired of waiting." The black hair boy may have been smiling but there was danger behind his words.

"Sorry."

"Your just lucky people are around." He hissed.

Meaning if the lobby was empty he would of slapped me right there.

Nnoitora had never been one to think about the feelings of others, this was why I couldn't go against him.

If he said it he meant it.

I did our homework, grateful that we had a lot. The more homework I had to do the longer I could put off having to deal with him.

"Nini I'm off see you tomorrow."

"Later ma."

The door had barley closed when the chair I was sitting on was pulled from under me.

Nnoitora stood smirking above. "Get started."

'How I wish I could be like Ulquiorra.'

– **Ulquiorra view**

Grimmjow was warm on top of me. It wasn't how I had hoped but it was still something.

After he had answered the fifth question correct I kissed him. To show that I had tired with studying and wanted to move on, I took the book off his lap and took its place.

He must have been eager since he wrapped his arms around me. It was awkward at first but it felt too good.

Pulling me closer he laid back on the bed taking me with him. Rolling over he pinned me under him. And that's how it came to him being on top of me.

"Grim...Grimmjow." I tried to speak as I took in breaths of air. He was making it rather difficult but I managed to get threw to him. Pulling back he let me finish.

"Grimmjow...more. I want...m-more."

"Are you sure?"

Of course. "Yes."

When he started to kiss me again it was harder. Faster.

Suffocating.

His hands started to mess with my belt.

I was ready, if we didn't do it soon I was going to drown in these feelings.

Having finished with my belt he moved on to my button and then to my zipper. Instead of having him do it I separated my legs on my own.

"Mmm...ha." As Grimmjow pulled back he grabbed my pants by their pockets and gave them a slight tug so they just came down only a few inches.

After a slight pause he pulled them down a bit more. And then a bit more but he was just teasing.

"Just do it." The teasing was unbearable.

But he didn't listen instead he slid his hands back up my legs to the hem of my shirt.

Now he was just toying with me. "Don't toy with me."

"If you could see what I'm looking at right now you would drag it out too."

Was he making fun of me now?

"Why cause I look strange?" My voice came out monotone when a few minutes before it had been full of feeling.

"No you look really …. cute." He paused biting his lower lip before adding. "I want to drag this out as long as I can."

He started to kiss my neck again. Grimmjow feels so good.

I closed my eyes ready for him to take me.

Knock knock knock. "Grimm can I come in." Both of us froze.

At the same time he pulled off of me and I made a quick roll off the bed away. Just as I slid under the bed his mom came in.

That was too close. If she hadn't knocked we would have been in a very compromising position.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm home. Where's Ulquiorra? Isn't he tutoring you?"

"Yeah he's in the bathroom."

For not being to bright he at least can make a good lie.

"Alright just let me know if you need anything."

I waited for about half a minute before starting to move. And by move I mean fix my pants back to normal.

Crawling out from under the bed I couldn't believe that the first time I was going to let him go all the way we were interrupted.

"Sorry about that." Grimmjows face was drained of all its color. He must have been as shocked as I was. "It's a good thing we reacted that quick."

Its true I rolled off the bed out of panic but he must of made himself look really casual for his mom not to question it.

"We probably shouldn't do that again." I suggested.

Even though we really wanted to, with even the slightest chance of this happening again it just wouldn't be safe.

"Yeah. Man that really sucks." He looked disappointed. Not that I wasn't but I was a bit unsure now.

How would we even proceed in our circumstance? I know that there's a way with girls but with us?

"I know it's early but I'm going home."

"Alright let me get the keys." He started walking towards the door when I grabbed his hand.

"No thanks I'll walk today." I needed time to think and doing it at home wasn't going to help.

He squeezed my hand back "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

**Speaking honestly Tesla is my favorite side character in the series.**

**Everyone is saying how they don't like him for trying to steal Ulqi so I gave you an idea of what he goes threw. **

**Next to Nnoitora who wouldn't want Ulquiorra? **


	17. A Second Chance

**Party time Tesla is now 16 and who know what will happen. **

**Lets get the party started.**

**Btw Ulqui gets a weird outfit today.**

**Ch 17: A Second Chance **

At school I was reminded by our art teacher that our poster should be almost finished. Mean while mine was barely started, with all the time I've been spending with Grimmjow there just wasn't anytime left over.

And that stupid party was tonight. All day Tesla has been bugging me on wither or not I was coming.

"I said I was going already."

"I know but I just want to be sure."Every time I said that I was going he would have one of those stupid ear to ear grins on his face for the next twenty minutes. Then he would ask me again.

"Remember it starts at five."

"..." I was starting to have doubts about going, even if Grimmjow was going to pick me up for it.

Like usual the bell rang at exactly 2:30 and Tesla was right at my side with Questions. Before he could say anything I spoke.

"If you ask me one more time if I'm going I wont come."

It shut him up but the threat that I might not come just reassured him that I was going.

I dragged out my walk home by stopping at the convient store. Since Tesla lived in the area I was just planning on getting him a gift card for there.

By the time I arrived home it was after three.

Still having more then enough time to get ready I started on my homework, meaning the poster. I started with a sketch of Grimmjow but then I realized how strange that would be.

The teacher said that the project was suppose to only be understood by the creator. I decided to draw a panther but to make it look more Grimmjow like I shaded it with a blue color pencil that I could darken later on.

To anyone else this would just look like I liked big cats or something.

Finishing up for the day I took a shower.

After throwing on my usual black skinny jeans I zipped up my no sleeve high rise collared black shirt. It wasn't something that I would usually wear to any kind of gathering but since Grimmjow was coming to pick me up...

Who knows maybe something will happen.

Quarter of five there was a knock at the door. I quickly finished lacing up my mid shin boots and hurried to the door.

Grimmjow was evidential shocked by my appearance because his mouth was hanging open.

"Well are you gonna say something?"

"Ah... you know... you look nice." Wrapping his arm around my waist he leaned down and gave me a light kiss. As he started to pull back I lifted off my heels to give me more high as I kissed him back harder.

We were right in the doorway with the door was open but I didn't care. Besides why would it matter what the neighbors thought.

"We have a bit of time before the party want to spend it in the car."

Car not the van? Glancing around his arm I saw the bright red of his sport car. I gave him a look that obviously meant ' you got to be kidding me.'

"What? I need to keep my reputation with the guys."

"Fine but go under the speed limit. I'm not to fond of dying today."

"Fine as you wish now will you get in the car?"

I didn't answer him I just grabbing my dark green double breasted jacket and walked past him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well how else am I going to get there?"

After locking the door I walked with him to the car.

"After you." He opened the passenger door for me. It was small from the outside. But on the inside it was more then big enough for the both of us.

"Have you ever been to Tels place before?"

"No." It felt like I was being tested. He gave me another glance up and down.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? His parents will probably be there."

"What wrong with my cloths?"

He didn't answer. Putting the car in drive we took off.

Tesla's house was rather small with only one floor above ground. The paint was chipping on the front door along with a window being cracked.

'Not a very impressive house.' Walking up to it I couldn't shake a sinking feeling, like something was going to happen.

After only one knock the door opened. There was a sullen faced middle age woman that answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Lindocruz."

"Mom I got this." Her sullen worn face was replaced by her sons happy youthful smile. First he saw me "Ulqui you made it." Then Grimmjow. "Of course you would still come."

"Aww I'm so glad that your happy to see me." Pushing past Tesla he entered to small foyer.

As I entered the house Tesla started his host act. "I can take your coat if you want."

I didn't really want to part with my jacket but the house was warm and rather uncomfortable so I unwillingly took it off.

His face expression was confused as I reluctantly took of my coat. Then he got red.

"Here." I handed him my coat and waited while he hung it up. His house was rather small with the living room being attached to the dinning area. A door was close to what, I so pose was the bed rooms.

"We're hanging out in the basement, there's food down there and soda but if you want one cold just get it from the fridge here.

As Tesla lead us to his basement I couldn't help but notice that he kept trying to step between Grimmjow and me.

"So Ulqui do you want something to drink before we go downstairs?"

"No." He didn't bother asking Grimmjow and just continued to walk threw the kitchen towards the open basement door. Music and laughter could be heard as we got closer.

His basement had two couches facing each other with a table between them and a impressive stereo system attached to the wall. No one noticed me or Tesla when we entered since everyone was focused on Grimmjow.

Tesla stood leaning on the wall next to me. I noticed him glance towards Nnoitora a few times before he spoke with me again.

"I'm glad you showed up it wasn't going to be much fun without you."

"Well you did invite me." I handed him the gift card.

"Thanks. You know this will come in handy after school."

"Hey Tels get over here." Nnoitora didn't seem to care that Tesla was trying to stay on the opposite side of the room.

Obediently he when over to the taller boy. "Do you need something?" His voice had lost all of it's earlier excitement.

"Sit here." He indicated to the space between his open legs. He stood there for a few seconds before obliging.

As I sat down on the couch next to Grimmjow I was a bit shocked that no one else here thought that it was strange. They just acted like it was normal behavior.

"So Grimmjow whats you boy wearing?" Starrk asked while he smirked at me.

Guess I was Grimmjow's boy.

"Like hell if I know. He wears what he wants."

"I know what you mean Starrk. There is now way that a guy can wear pants that tight." I shifted my legs uncomfortably.

'What does it matter to them what I wear.'

"Lay off guys you don't see us making fun of your girly glasses Szayel"

Luckily that was enough to divert them from me. Looking around the room I caught eyes with Tesla, he mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

What did it matter? I don't care what anyone but Grimmjow though about me.

"So honestly Grimm how come you guys got together?" Nnoitora asked.

Like he was one to talk. I noted that him and Tesla didn't have anything in common either.

"Shut up why should it matter that were together?"

"Nothing just that you two don't seem to be quite...close." It's true that we were siting arms length apart but why does it matter if were cozy in front of them? I was starting to get annoyed with their questions about our love life.

"Why don't you keep your thought to yourself you trash."

Obviously no one had expected me to speak up. Everyone looked at me shocked for a few seconds before Grimmjow burst out laughing.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder he addressed the group."That's why were together. We share the same thought process."

After that no one paid much attention to us, that is besides Tesla, and I started to relax.

Leaning my head against Grimmjow's shoulder I stared at the advertisement on the TV. It was one of those chips commercials with the pug that runs threw the door.

"Tels I'm board entertain me." Nnoitora was complaining.

Still looking at the floor Tesla answered. "What do you want then?"

The black haired boy looked around the room while he ran his tongue threw his teeth. He stop when his eye landed on me.

"Grimm how about we let our boys get to know each other better."

Fuck.

Tesla perked up, I knew what he meant. If he was as bad as Tesla had said this wouldn't be good.

"No."

"Come one Grimm this could be fun."

"I said no."

Szayel chuckled from the corner of the room. "Could it be that you two haven't done it yet?"

Neither of us answered.

"Oh Grimmy it's been two weeks since you called him." Nnoitora stood up and walked up to us making himself nose to nose with Grimmjow. "Maybe I should take him then."

His hand grabbed my upper arm and pulled me with him back over to the other couch.

Grimmjow started to stand up and protest. "What do you think your doing?"

"Having some fun." He pushed me into Tesla, who took over holding my arm. "What cha yeah gonna do about it?"

This was becoming more and more pointless. "Listen this is – " I was cut off by a hand on my mouth.

"Best to let them be." Tesla whispered in my ear. Still holding on to my arm he sat down on Nnoitora's abandoned seat.

He didn't do anything, which was really strange. Usually when I'm around him he's always smiling and laughing but now he was quiet and just looked at the floor.

Since he was still holding on to me I sat down on the arm of the couch.

He still didn't react.

"Tesla are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Nnoitora and Grimmjow were still arguing about me. I started to zone out, becoming bored with the situation. When the grip on my arm tightened.

"It's not fair."

"Tesla are you sure nothings wrong?"

"I don't get why they get to fight over you but I don't."

'He's still going on about that?' I told him time and time again that no one can own me.

"I still make my own decisions."

He was now watching as the two argued over me.

"Not for long."

It seemed that Nnoitora was becoming tired of arguing. "Tesla" He was still looking at Grimmjow. "take Grimmjows boy into the back room and have some fun."

"Yes Nnoitora." He started to pull me towards a door near the stairs.

"Tesla knock it off!" Grimmjow tried to push his way towards me but was pushed back by the other boys.

'This is getting stupid.'

"Tesla let go." My tone must of startled him because he stopped pulling.

After glancing at Nnoitora he quietly responded. "Ulqui I cant." He swallow before continuing. "I don't have a choice. But don't worry, I wont hurt you."

"That's not good enough." I pulled my arm from his grip. He tried to re grab me but I twisted his hand away.

He grabbed his wrist in pain but I just walked back towards Grimmjow.

"I'm tired of this take me home." The group stop struggling when they notice that I was no longer being restrained.

"Alright lets go." He followed after me up the stairs and out of the house.

"Well that could of gone a lot better." Grimmjow opened my door for me.

"Yes it could have."He joined me in the car and we started back towards my house. "So what do you want to do now?"

Grimmjow shrugged "I don't know." He eyed me up and down again.

It was nice to having him notice me like that. "It would be a shame to let that outfit go to waste."

My face heated up. "Well...my parents wont...be coming home tonight...most likely. If you wanted to…...we could ….ah...we could try again?"

Shit I sound like such a idiot.

His face was drained of its color but there was a small smile on his face.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"...I would like that."

**So there is a meaning to the funky outfit **

**1) It seduced Grimmjow and all the other guys really.**

**2) Well you'll have to read to next chapter to find that out.**

**Alright so I feel like ranting a bit. I started to read a yaoi today and I got ADICTED!**

**I read it all morning before school. **

**Which was kinda embarrassing.**

**On my bus only girl. In the library one of two girls. In Spanish one of three girls. **

**Hey 1, 2,3! but yeah there was a bunch of guys and I kept thinking.**

**'Pleas don't look over my shoulder!' **


	18. Our Invisible Wall

** Ssssssoooooooooo this is going to be a really short chapter. **

**Yeah. **

**Since this is my first story it is also my first attempt at any kind of "couple stuff" soooooo **

**Yeah.**

**Ch 18: Our Invisible Wall **

Eager to get in the house and up to my room Grimmjow was pulling me up to the door. I reached in my pants pocket and hastily pulled out the keys.

Soon as the door closed behind us he pulled me into his arms. This startled me but not as much as what he did next.

After he started kissing me hard one of his hands put pressure right in the middle of my ass.

"Wha...whammmm..." I couldn't talk. He kept pushing his mouth harder into mine as his tongue slipped in.

He was so strong.

We started our drunken walk up the stairs, neither one of us wanted to separate from the other so our pace was slow.

By the time we made it to my bedroom door the pressure on my ass had intensified. I was pushed down immediately onto the bed.

"Do you really want this?"

He was just teasing me again.

"I do want this. It's not like I'll get pregnant so don't try and talk me out of it." Grimmjow smirked at my comment.

He started unzipping my shirt kissing the newly exposed skin. When he was done with my shirt he moved onto my pants.

"Dame these are tight." Grimmjows curses increased as he struggled harder to get my pants off.

Finally I had enough and pulled them down to my knees for him. "Their easier to get off then on."

"There's no point in wearing them then." I laid there waiting for him to continue. He didn't move on with anything sexual instead he started to lightly kiss me.

But I wanted more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His warm breath flowed over my face as he pulled back to breath.

But that wasn't what made me start to heat up, my whole body was hot on the inside. My hands were shaking, the blood was pulsing threw my body faster then it ever had.

Slowly he moved his hand down past my stomach and it rested lightly on my groin.

"Mmhm...ah ah." I couldn't stand it he was turning me on and it hurt.

'Come on touch me more.'

Grimmjow was still making slow movements after a few minutes and I couldn't take it any longer. I started to move on my own. His hand was still resting lightly on my groin so I just needed to start moving my hips.

Slowly I lifted them up, his hand flinched in surprise but soon relaxed. I did it a few more times slowly but as I became more accustom to the movement I picked up the pace.

Grimmjow started to rub and grab me as I continued moving.

"Ah... hah... ah." It felt so nice.

He pulled back taking his hand with him. "Ready to feel something really good?"

"I don't like being teased. Don't ask just do." This made him smile.

"Alright just don't complain if something happens that you don't like."

Bending back over me he pulled of by boxers. I shivered slightly as my skin made contact with the air. His movements were slow and cautious as his fingers gently grazed my cock. "Ah...mm AH!" It was just a gentle squeeze but it caused my back to arch.

Grimmjow stroked me a few more times before pulling away from our kiss. He ran his tongue down my chest as he repositioned himself. Laying my head back against the head board I waited for him to do something anything I wanted him to touch me everywhere.

Something wet slipped over the head of my cock. I couldn't help but let out a low moan. He parted his lips and took took me in up to the shaft. As his head moved up and down his tongue raked over me in circling motions. I tried to stifle my noises but he would just swallow around me and suck harder.

He talked around my shaft "Dis bay hurt ah biz." and slowly one of his fingers pushed into my entrance. It hurt at first but he didn't move and I adjusted, it was strange having something in me but then I remember that soon enough something bigger would be in me.

– Next day –

As I came out of my slumber my surroundings started to become present.

The arm laying across my chest, the neck my head was laying on, the rise and fall of the body next to me.

I didn't want to move and ruin the moment. Last night we had finally done it, I finally showed him how much I really felt of him.

It was nothing like I had expected, having thought it would be much more painful for me, I was surprising that it had felt good for the both of us.

Grimmjows face looked peaceful as he slept. Reaching up I gently rubbed his lips with my thumb.

He stirred at my touch. "Morning Grimmjow."

"Nnn it's too early." He wrapped his arm tighter around me.

The alarm clock read that it was already 10:30. "It's not that early."

"Five more minutes." He rubbed his nose into my neck and started to suck on my collarbone.

'Just what I needed, another hickey.'

Smiling I was reminded of a cat as his hair brushed against my face.

The big cat on my poster was started to resemble him more and more.

Grimmjow finished sucking, now laying his head on mine. We stayed like that for several minutes sitting in silence and just enjoyed being next next to each to each other.

There was one thing that was bothering me from last night. How did he know what to do? For the life of me I couldn't bring myself to look up what two guys did for sex on the computer. Everything I did was out of reaction but he seemed to know what would hurt and where to touch.

I was about to ask him when to door bell rang.

'Great who would come over here this early? What if it's mom?' I couldn't move for a few seconds in fear of being caught sleeping with a boy by her. But that was just stupid she wouldn't be here.

Pushing Grimmjows arm and sheets off of me I started to sit up. Last night I had made sure that I at least fell asleep with boxers on so I just needed some pants.

"Ah!" A wave of pain shot up my spine. I hadn't realize how sore I was till then.

Moving slowly I put my legs over the bed side, the bell rang again making me speed up my process. As soon as I put pressure on my feet another painful stab shot threw me. No matter how I tried to stand up it still hurt.

'Fuck it. I'll walk it off.' Ignoring the pain I stood straight up. 'Right now start walking.' One step, two steps I was about to take a third when my legs folded under me.

The bell went off again.

"Having trouble there." Grimmjow was smirking down at me from the bed.

"Shut up." I tried to stand back up but my legs wouldn't support me.

"Need some help?" Before I could answer he was already putting on his pants and walking over towards me. "Here you go." Gently he lifted me back up onto the bed.

"Thanks."

"I'll get the door you just take your time moving."

"Wait what if it's my parents?"

Ignoring me he left the room. "Hey Grimmjow." I could hear his feet still descending the steps.

'He better not so anything stupid.' I tried to stand up again, it was still painful but more manageable. Using the wall for support I made it over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.

I just made it back to the bed the when there was hurried foot steps ascending the steps.

'He must be eager to get back to bed.'

Then there was a second set of running feet.

My heart stopped, were my parents really home?

The door flew open.

Grimmjows View three minutes into the past –

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra's legs collapsed under him. He felt kind of guilty. 'I must have been to hard on him.'

"Need some help?" I didn't wait for his answer though know he would protest. Putting on my pants I picked him up . "Here you go."

I had to admit he look rather frail right now. Almost weak and defenseless.

"I'll get the door you just take your time moving." Again knowing him well enough he would protest to this too, so I started out the door.

"Wait what if it's my parents?"

'What a lame excuse.' I wasn't all that stupid if it was his parents they would have a key.

"Hey Grimmjow."

'I can't hear you.' His voice was worried and it kind of turned me on. He can be cute at times but I doubt he even realizes it.

"Who ever this is they better have a good reason for getting us out of bed."

As I unlocked the door the shadow on the other side straightened up. 'If it's a sales person I swear to god I'll – .'

I pulled the door open half way before I noticed who was there.

'Shit this isn't good.'

It was fun while it lasted.

After taking just one look at my appearance they had pushed past me and taken off up the stairs.

I could only watch as the world around me crumbled.

Thing would be different now. After this we'll never be able to go back to the way things were.

It felt like time was slowing down around me. I started to run after the uninvited intruder.

But for some reason I couldn't catch up. My thoughts seemed to be slowing me down.

Last night Ulquiorra had looked peaceful, even threw the pain. But when he see's them what will he think then? Will he feel ashamed that someone caught us? That if they made a big enough fuss we may never be able to see each other again.

'Our wall that separated us from the rest of the world finally collapsed.'

**like I said it's short,**

**It's a build up for the next chapter.**

**And yeah the sex, well attempt at sex, scene sucked I know. **

**For later tries I'll make sure to read a LOT of reference material. **

**I AM A HORRIBLE YAOI FAN! **


	19. I'll Wait Here for You

**Hahahah I have a feeling that this chapter will get mixed feelings.**

**There is a bit of OOC for everyone. **

**Please leave a review when your done.**

**I don't honestly support the content of this chapter.**

**Ch 19: I'll wait here for you**

The uninvited person ran in and shut the door locking it behind them.

They didn't turn around. Facing the door for a few seconds as they caught their breath listening to Grimmjow finish running up the stairs.

I was frozen to the bed. When they had ran into the room the first thing that I saw was the green of my double breasted jacket.

"Tesla?" His back stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" He still had his back turned towards me. "Haha the real question is what are you doing?"

"..." We hadn't even notice that I didn't have my jacket when we left. 'Shit this is my fault.'

"Well? Your not going to answer?" Slowly he turned. His eyes running over every part of my exposed body. "Do you want me to tell you what you were doing?"

"Open up Tesla!" Grimmjow was banging on the other side of the door but his shouts went unanswered.

"What you were doing..." He started to shake but his eyes were now locked on mine.

And full of hate.

He started to breath heavy and his hands clenched into fists. "You slept with that FILTH!" He screamed the last word at me. " I WARNED YOU! ' STAY AWAY FROM ALL OF THEM!' I TOLD YOU!" After throwing the jacket in my face he continued.

By now even Grimmjow was quiet and listening.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?...Why didn't you listen?" He was pleading now as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Pathetic. Why would I listen to anything you say? Were not friends, were not close. Your just some kid that follows me around." I was honestly tired of being nice to him.

He was just like me pathetic, wanting someone to notice him and care about him.

'I'm not going to become his crutch to lean on.'

"But I thought you...care...about me."

'I need to break him.'

"Cared about you? I could never care about someone that just used others to prove their own existence."

"But but we...I know you didn't mean what you said that time. You were joking." He was smiling pathetically trying to change it to how he wanted it to be.

I had successfully turned the tables on him. He was now figiting and started to sweat as I pressured him.

"Do you want to know a little secret?" He bit his lower lip in anticipation. I couldn't help but smirk as a tear escaped his eyelashes. He was close to breaking.

"...That one time that... I let you touch me..." I picked my words as carefully as possible choosing ones that would cause the most damage. " I was imagining that …...I was with Grimmjow."

His eyes widened in despair, obviously I had hit a nerve. He slid down the door til he was sitting on the floor with his feet under him. Tesla's back rose and fell as he cried silently small sobs leaking out every few seconds.

"Wha...why?" He didn't look up, that was he couldn't look up. If he tried I glared at him.

"Because he's more important to me then you." This was becoming tiring. Grimmjow was no longer trying to get in the room and the trash in front of me was blocking my exit.

Seeing as I was the only one that would do anything I rose off the bed. Stumbling a bit I crossed the room and reached to unlock the door.

"No!" Tesla pushed me back onto the floor, knocking the wind out of me.

"What *huff* the fuck?" He climbed on top of me pinning my hands to my side.

"You wont be able to think about him if I force you."

'He's lost it.' I started to squirm and twist as best as I could since every move made another shot of pain go threw my spine.

"Get ofmm!" He push his mouth against mine forcing it open and wormed his tongue in.

Grimmjow started banging on the door again. "Tesla open the door or I'll tell Nnoitora!"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" He seriously had lost it I pushed to much and he snapped.

He started to kiss my neck running his tongue over parts at his leisure. Grimmjow started banging harder on the door trying to break in.

But he was to late.

All I had on was my underwear and he didn't need to take off any clothes to do what I know he had in mind.

"Get off me."

"No." Tesla rekissed me while he forced my arms right above my head where he readjusted his hold so one of his hands was free. "I will have you."

His free hand slipped under the waste band of my underwear and started to rub and stroke me. Against my will I reacted to the touch and let out a soft moan.

"You like that don't you? Try to remember who's doing it to you."

He started to rub harder making it more and more difficult to stifle my voice. But it made me struggle even harder. I wasn't about to let him get his way.

Grimmjow by now had to be running at the door, it kept bouncing out with each thud. Knowing he didn't have much time Tesla abandoned his hand movements and just kept kissing me over and over.

After a few soft kisses he pulled back

"No matter what happens I will always love you." He let go of my wrists and stood up.

'He's completely snapped.' Casually he opened the door and was immediately grabbed by the collar by a fuming Grimmjow.

He was about to speak when Tesla cut him off. "Better see to your boyfriend instead of yelling at me."

"I will get you back for this."

"Just try."

'He's gonna die.'

Grimmjow looked like he was ready to rip his head off but instead released him.

He watched him walk out of the room, down the stairs and out the door before he moved towards me.

"Did he hurt you! I swear if he hurt you I'll kill him!"

"No its fine."

"It's not fine!" He pulled me into a tight hug. " He attacked you!"

"I don't care because I have you." He gave me a squeeze and a light kiss on the cheek.

After that thing cooled down but Grimmjow had insisted on staying til Sunday night in case Tesla came back. So we took advantage of it.

By the time Monday came I had counted fifteen hickeys.

'He's lucky the collar of my shirt covers the noticeable ones.' Before I left the house I checked out the widow to make sure Tesla wasn't in sight before I left.

'It would probably be good to give Grimmjow some space this morning, seeing as we've been together all weekend.' It was still rather early but I decided to just head straight to school.

Walking quickly I made it there with no sign of Tesla. For once I didn't feel like going up to the roof till the bell and instead headed to home room.

It was eerily quiet in the halls. My footsteps were the only sound that echoed off the walls. 'This place is worst than home.'

Bet no ones even here.

Tesla's view –

The classroom was dark, not even the teacher was here yet.

I was all alone waiting. But this would only make it easier.

'He better not break from his schedule.' Pacing back and forth waiting impatiently for Ulquis arrival.

I made up my mind this had to end or I would go insane. Absentmindedly I tapped my hand against my hip wincing a bit. After a rather hard tape the metal barrel had pinched me. Looking down the gun laid innocently in my closed hand.

It had taken me all weekend to find dads key to the gun case but the effort would be worth it.

'It will end.'

The knob on the door turned and was pushed open. A thin pale body entered the room and closed the door as he turned on the light.

"Good morning Ulqui."

– Ulquiorra's view –

"Good morning Ulqui."

'Shit!' I stood staring at the unhappy face that was Tesla. "Morning."

'Just be calm all you need is to do is get threw a few minutes.'

"Do you know what I think about you?"

"..."

"I think that you are the only person that I could ever really love."

"Leave me alone." I put down my bag and headed back towards the door. It may have been cowardly but I decided to hid in the bath room til the bell.

Click.

"Don't move." Tesla's voice was hard, cold and emotionless.

What was that click?

"Turn around." This was stupid but I did what I was told.

This put me face to face with a gun. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't finish. What I was saying was that if can't have you then one of us has to go away."

"..." To be honest I was a bit scared. I mean think about it, there was a gun pointed at me.

"Do you want to guess which one of us it will be?"

'Well me of course.' I looked from Tesla's face to the gun. Maybe if I inch towards him really slowly I could grab it.

"At first" Tesla was still ranting but I felt it would be good to listen especially if it would be the last thing I heard.

"I thought about killing Grimmjow. I mean he did steal you away from me. But then I would go to jail and you would be here...alone."

He started walking towards me.

'At least I'll be able to reach the gun now.'

"Then I thought about killing you but then I'll never see you again and I'll be in jail missing you even more."

'Just a little closer.'

"So how about if we both die together? That wold be fine right?" Tesla was smiling as he made the proposition. He was happy that he would kill me then himself.

'He's crazy!'

"Well be together then and Grimmjow will never be able to come between us again. It works right? Well be together forever then."

"Don't you get it I don't want to be with you. I defiantly don't want to die with you." I wasn't about to leave Grimmjow I would rather kill Tesla then die.

"But if Grimmjow wasn't around you could have been with me instead."

"I would never be with you." I didn't care that he was holding a gun if I was really about to die I want him to realize I hate him. "Your a freak."

"Why? Why cant you just except me?" His eyes started to tear up making his hand holding the gun shake. "Your the only person that excepted me as a person that means you love me back!"

"Your reasoning is wrong I was just being human." The tears were now running down his cheeks he had really lost it.

He could really shoot me.

"SHUT UP! YOU LOVED ME!" He didn't seem to care that anyone could hear him in the quiet halls. Hopefully some one was here somewhere to get help.

"Tesla put the gun down. Your gonna hurt someone."

"NO!"

'Shit his dam hand need to stop shaking.'

"Put it down NOW!" Yelling at him calmed him down a bit to a point where he wasn't yelling any more.

"I can't go back." Lowering his head his sobs quieted and his breathing evened. This was good I maybe able to get the gun away now. Slowly I started to walk towards him, he didn't move to stop me.

Reaching out towards the gun I planed on taking it from him and just slipping it in my bag but my fingers had barley grazed it when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I tried pulling out he wouldn't move.

I was scared now. What if he really shoots me? I don't want to die yet, I want to see Grimmjow again. His smile, his hair, his face I want to see him.

"If you want to live so much I'll wait for you."

"What are you saying?" I tried pulling back again but he pulled me into him and gently kissed me on the lips. Squeezing my eyes shut I knew that this would be the last thing that happens to me before I die. I took my last few moments to think of Grimmjow before he pulled back.

"I said if you want to live so much I'll wait for you. But you will be the last thing I see." Still holding on to me he brought the gun to his head and smiled one last time at me.

He pulled the trigger.

***Sob* ;;**


	20. Happier Times

**Thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter. **

**It was fun to read your reactions. I love Tesla but he was in the way so I had to. **

**Tesla: Really you HAD to?**

**Kanzensaimin: Yes. Yes I did. But I don't support suicide. **

**Tesla: Wait then why did I – **

**Kanzensaimin: On with the chapter.**

**Ch 20: Happier Times **

**Epilog **

Tesla's lifeless body fell onto me covering my shirt and face in his blood. I couldn't move. He was just talking to me, smiling even and now he was gone his expression blank and eye dark.

I started to panic I couldn't hear anyone running threw the halls to rush into the room to see what the noise was.

It was like no one cared that he was dead.

I slowly laid him on the floor, trying not to look at his face. 'If I hurry maybe I can get him help.' I ran out the door leaving a bloody hand print on the handle, running down the hall I tried to yell for help but I couldn't make any noise. The hall was getting longer, no matter how fast I ran I wouldn't move any farther. The smell of his blood on me was suffocating.

I tried to wipe it off as I ran but more of it appeared spreading over my hands and face covering me in him.

"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow was calling me, he could help.

"Grimmjow? Where are you?"

"Ulquiorra..." His voice was getting louder he was running towards me. "Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Wake Up!"

I started to become aware that I was being violently shaken by someone as the nightmare disappeared. "Grimmjow?"

"Are you alright? You were flailing in your sleep." He helped me to sit up in the bed.

"It was the dream again." It had happened five years ago but I couldn't forget the smells, the body.

The blood.

I have had this dream many times before and Grimmjow knew exactly what I meant. All he could do was hold me until the images disappeared.

"You were doing better though that was the first time in months you had that dream."

"Yeah." I rested his head against his muscular shoulder. To think after all this time I still couldn't get him out of my head I just wanted to forget this day.

'That was probably his intention to make me never forget about him.'

After the..."incident" I spent the rest of my high school years isolated from everyone but Grimmjow and his group. Probably out of fear that I would cause their untimely death too no one hung around me for long. But all I needed was Grimmjow. We were now attending the same collage, Hucu mundo university, and were living in our own apartment on the campus.

Grimmjow gave me a squeeze before climbing out of bed. Walking over to the window he pulled back the shades to let in the little amount of morning light.

"Dame it's early." I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I when to get a shower. By the time I was don't Grimmjow had breakfast out on the table.

"You don't have any classes today right?"

"Yeah. Who would of thought that learning businesses would be so laid back." Why Grimmjow went into businesses I'll never know. He has zero people skills. Shortly before graduating he had yelled at Szayel in front of his boss just for disagreeing with him on whether of not Principal Aizen was gay for Gin.

Our schedule the last few years was wake up and go to school for the morning then the rest of the day we had off.

Which left us with plenty of alone time.

After we ate I left for class, giving Grimmjow a quick kiss. Having to catch a bus an hour and a half before I needed to be in my seat was rather tedious.

The classes were rather boring too, studying to be a forensic was not as exciting as the TV made it out to be. But it was tolerable for the most part.

Soon enough I found myself waiting at the bus stop again after class.

'Sometimes I wish Grimmjow had brought up his dam car.' His parents didn't want him to run off while at school so they hide his key so he couldn't find them. Grimmjow spent three weeks looking for those key and never found them. I wouldn't of even of known where they were if I didn't knock over one of there plants when sneaking in.

I still hated that car then so I just reburied them.

When the bus arrived I climbed on and sat myself right behind the driver. Thinking about the past made me feel old. Trying to suppress unappealing memories and keeping the good ones close to the surface. Often on the bus I would drift off in thought and find myself thinking about the past and what I could change now that I knew better.

The bus stopped again after about a half hour and I stepped out into the warm fall afternoon. Our apartment was rather big compared to the other I noticed a while back. Out parents were paying for the food and board so I guess they worked something out.

But the place was rather nice with the two bedrooms, one was used for storage mainly or if we fought, with each it's own bathroom, a kitchen/dining area and a living room.

'Least my parent could do really.' Mom never did quit her job like she said. But I had Grimmjow over most of the time or I was over his place which made the house a little less empty.

Unlocking the apartment door I tossed my bag against the umbrella holder. "I'm back."

"In the kitchen." The television was on as I walked into the living room.

"Do you really need to watch cops every chance you get?" The show always had either drunk people on or crazies. I didn't think it was very good but Grimmjow couldn't get enough of it. Once we were at a restraint and he kept looking under the table eventually I "convinced" him to show me what he was looking at. He was watching cops on his phone.

"Well you weren't here to complain about it so I took the chance."

Rolling my eyes I sat down on the couch looking around as I did to see where he put the remote.

Grimmjow walked out of the kitchen with an apple and sat down next to me. "So how was your day?"

'Boring, uneventful, lame, I'd rather rip my eye out then sit threw another class.' But if I told him that he would freak out. Ever since Tesla's "incident", he's had me on a kind of suicide watch. Anytime that I told him I felt like that he would start worrying about me.

"It was fine." He laid his hand over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. The mood felt just like the time it had when his father walked in on us sitting this way. Strained and careful.

It was only a few days after the "incident" and Grimmjow had been comforting me to make sure that I was really fine about what happened. His dad was rather upset when he walked in on this and tried to get me to leave. It only made him more upset when Grimmjow yelled at him that I was his boyfriend and that we were going out. After that their relationship became more and more strained.

"That's good." He took a bit out of his apple before offering some to me. Instead of taking it from him I bit a piece off. "Did you see the paper?" He continued. "Nnoitora's going to jail for beating someone up in a bar fight."

That problem child.

After freshman year he started to drink and become violent towards anyone that walked in front of him. Meaning that he was soon kicked out of the Grimmjows gang after he threw a chair at Grimmjow that left a rather large scar on his chest.

"That suck for him. Who did he beat up?"

He shrugged "An off duty cop." and took another bit of the apple.

'Well that really sucks.' The show was rather boring so to make things a bit more interesting I pecked him on the cheek. He didn't react though, probably just thinking that it didn't mean anything.

"You are clueless."

"Wait? What did I do now?" He wined. Pushing his arm off of me I stood up and leaned in real close to his face.

I stared at him for a few seconds before sitting down across his lap with my arms crossed. "Your an idiot."

"Hmp." His famous answer for everything he didn't know. I'm so bored I just want some attention and he's acting clueless. If he was this clueless and I wasn't watching him he would of probably ended up like Starrk. He fell asleep in a Las Vegas casino and woke up in a bed next to some Lilynette girl that he had apparently married the night before. That girl was so annoying. When ever we'd see them she's start pinching me.

He still didn't seem to get that I wanted his attention so I kissed him again on the cheek this time I stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Whats gotten into you?" He seemed to be a bit annoyed with the way I was acting but he still kissed me on the forehead before going back to his apple and show.

'I really hate his stupidity sometimes.'

Giving him glare I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Lately if I don't' have all of Grimmjows attention I get mad, this was probably due to us not getting to much alone time lately, and the only way to get some was with drama but also because today was the worst day of my life. Grabbing one of the knives out of the drawer I stood in the doorway.

"To be honest today really sucked." He didn't look away from the TV but his shoulders tensed. "It sucked so bad that I don't want to do it again tomorrow." He still didn't make a move to confront me but he was eyeing me carefully.

Pulling the knife out from behind my back it put it against my wrist. "I would be better off dead."

That made him jump up.

"Don't you dare ever say that again!" He stormed over to me and pulled the knife from my hand, which in hindsight was probably more dangerous.

To make myself more believable I didn't lift my head up to look at him and instead stared at him threw my bangs. "You don't even give me attention."

Grimmjows face was blank for a few seconds before a corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "I should of known." He wrapped his hand that wasn't holding the knife threw my hair and pulled my face to his. Leaning down a bit his push our lips together.

Our movements were slow at first but they quickly speed up. His tongue slightly poked against my lower lip and I parted to let him in. We explored each others mouths for a minute before breaking for air.

"Feeling better now?"

"Somewhat." He pulled me in closer so he was holding me right against him before he kissed me again.

'This is nice but I still don't feel like I have all his attention.' Slightly I open my eyes and saw that he was looking at the TV. 'Typical.'

Slowly I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Were you just watching Cops?"

"...Maybe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine I'll turn it off."

"Never mind." Taking the knife back from him I headed into the kitchen again.

"Well I do mind you've been acting really strange lately. If you weren't a guy I'd say you were pregnant."

I didn't feel like answering. If he couldn't figure it out on his own then he really didn't care about it.

The reason that I had the dream again last night is because today was the anniversary of the "incident".

Not that we had planed to do anything about it but he didn't seem to care about it at all. Just like the time at his party. No one seemed to care about how Tesla was treated.

In life or in death.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Well obviously there is."

God he's such an idiot sometimes. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?"

I turned around to glare at him.

"It's not just Thursday today it happened. Today five years ago I watched someone die in front of me and you don't even seem to care about that."

Grimmjow was quiet for a few seconds. "I knew that. But I thought that if we didn't bring it up you would forget."

"How could I forget something like that?" I had almost died that day with him. Grimmjow would of probably just blocked me out if I had died, forget that I had existed and just moved on.

His hands reached out for me but I pulled back bumping into the wall. "Don't touch me." He hesitated for a split second before continuing his movement. "I said don't touch me!" He ignored my protests and took me into his arms again resting his head on mine.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

".."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

'You mean I talk and you pretend to listen?' "No thanks."

"Well if you really don't want to talk about it why bring it up."

"...Cause I don't want to forget."

we stayed like that for a while neither of us wanting to pull away from the other. Then suddenly he bent down and lifted me up from behind my knees and started to carry me Princess style.

"Hey let go!"

"I will in a bit." He walked us back over to the couch and sat down before positing me on top of him so that my legs were spread on either side of him with both his hands resting on my waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Cheering you up." his face leaned into my neck and lightly bit down on it. He ran his tongue over the captured skin and he sucked on it.

As hie mouth worked on my neck his hands slipped under my shirt and started their way up my chest to rub his thumbs over my nipples.

Using his legs he shifted his sitting position so that I was leaning into him. He released my neck skin and instead ran his tongue over my throat.

"ha...ha.." it was nice it did distract me from the memories as I was more concentrated on his hands then the date.

One of his hand slipped out from under my shirt and instead found it's way to my ass and push our groins together. I guess it was time for me to contribute.

Using my legs I slightly pushed off of the couch so I hovered a bit above Grimmjows lap before sitting back down. Bring my dick down on top of his I repeated this movement and he continued to rub my chest and drag his tongue up towards my ear.

"Ha ah...ahh!" One of the times I went down Grimmjow had lifted up at the same time.

"Do you want to take this to the bed room?" Grimmjow asked against my jaw his lips rubbing against me as he spoke.

I guess this life is fine I have all that I wanted and more. Even if it got messed up at spots the end result was good enough for me. I couldn't help but thank god that I was still alive to have all this.

* * *

"No lets do it right now."

**So that's it. Thanks to everyone that support my story and reviewed.**

**I'm already planning my next story for the two love birds from Grimmjow's view. **

**I hope you read it!**

**Tesla: Wait you tend to end it there?**

**Kanzensaimin: Yeah why?**

**Tesla: Because Their...their... you have them getting ready to do it in front of me!**

**Knazensaimin: Well at least Ulqui still cares for you a bit so be happy with what you get. Bye everyone!**

**Tesla: Bye.**


End file.
